En fuite
by audelie
Summary: À la fin de la 7ème année Hermione se découvre enceinte et décide de le cacher à tout le monde. A la fin de leurs études elle disparaît sans laisser aucun indice derrière elle, Draco Malfoy veut à tout prix la retrouver quitte à devoir s'allier avec ses anciens ennemis pour y arriver.
1. Prologue

Coucou à tous me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui sera plus longue que celles que j'ai déjà postées puisque j'en suis déjà à 8 chapitres et que je ne sais pas encore quand je vais l'arrêtée. Voici un prologue pour commencer :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à JK Rowling et je ne fais que reprendre ces personnages pour m'amuser avec.

Petite dédicace à ma nouvelle béta très sympathique: Narcotine2 qui à corrigé et arrangé quelques détails.

Rappel: la fiction est classée Romance/Aventure

le couple concerné est Hermione/Draco

Sur ces précisions, bonne lecture.

* * *

Cette semaine Hermione Granger se sentait faible, elle manquait d'énergie et elle avait même faillit s'endormir durant le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Du jamais vu ! Elle avait donc décidé d'aller voir l'infirmière du collège pour recevoir quelques doses de vitamines et pouvoir ainsi rester concentrée sur son travail.

- Mlle Granger vous êtes enceinte ! déclara Mme Pomfresh, au lieu de diagnostiquer le léger surmenage auquel Hermione s'attendait.

- Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, non j'ai sûrement attrapé une maladie moldue, on rentre de vacances. Ou bien c'est à cause des courbatures, j'ai été skier dans les Alpes cette année.

- Non Mademoiselle, je vous assure, les tests indiquent que vous êtes en parfaite santé. Vous attendez simplement un enfant. Vous êtes actuellement enceinte de trois semaines, avez-vous besoin d'un sort de paternité pour connaître le père ?

- Non ! Cria brusquement Hermione… pardon, non ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Bien. Si vous avez besoin de moi je serais dans mon bureau. Sinon vous pouvez retourner en cours. Je vais envoyer un hibou à St Mangouste pour prévoir un rendez-vous avec un psychomage, c'est avec lui que vous déciderez si vous voulez le garder ou non. Je vous conseil également de prévenir votre famille au plus vite, termina l'infirmière avec un sourire tendre.

Alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait calmement, dans sa tête le cerveau de la Gryffondor tournait au maximum. Elle se posait cent questions par seconde sans qu'une seule réponse ne lui parvienne. La principale question était : comment garder cela secret ?

Il était en effet hors de question de ne pas garder ce bébé. Sa tante avait avorté quinze ans auparavant et n'avait pas eu d'enfant depuis. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de cet enfant qui n'était jamais né et ne naîtrait jamais, et elle en parlait à chaque réunion de famille. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne aussi agaçante que sa tante, ni qu'elle se lamente toute sa vie. Ce bébé n'avait pas été voulu et ne serait peut être pas une joie tous les jours mais c'était son bébé à elle… et à lui.

Son maître mot était né : « Maintenant Hermione, assume ! ».

Mais un détail l'embêtait encore :

- Madame ! Appela-t-elle. Est-ce-que vous pourriez ne rien dire à personne s'il vous plaît?

- Vous en êtes sûre Hermione ? Vous vous doutez que je suis obligée d'en informer au moins le directeur. Ensuite ce sera à lui de décider de ce qui est le mieux pour vous.

- Oui bien sûr mais j'aimerais garder cela secret pour tous les autres. S'il vous plaît.

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas bon de porter un secret aussi lourd Mademoiselle, vous devriez y penser. Êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous me demandez, seulement le directeur et moi-même ?

- Oui. Merci madame, j'y réfléchirais.

* * *

Fin du chapitre? Et oui déjà car ce n'est qu'un prologue.

Le prochain chapitre viendra vite, jeudi ou vendredi selon mon emploi du temps. Peut être plus tôt si l'histoire intéresse quelqu'un et qu'on me le demande. Et on y trouvera... des problèmes!

Un review est très simple, je répond à toutes celles que je reçois et si elles contiennent des questions j'y répondrais aussi :D

Audelie


	2. Le début des problèmes

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà comme promis avec le premier chapitre.

Les reviews que l'on m'a laissées m'ont fait très plaisir, j'ai répondu à celles/ceux qui sont enregistrés sur le site et merci à Casimirette53, Flavou, Morgane, Anonyme5 et Clo. Vous aviez envie de connaitre la suite, la voici et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci aussi aux 10 gentils followers qui veulent eux-aussi en savoir plus ^^

Disclaimer : Bien sûre je ne suis pas propriétaire d'Harry Potter, je ne touche aucun revenu sur ce que j'écris.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Y réfléchir, y réfléchir, c'était déjà tout réfléchi : elle allait en parler avec son petit ami et s'il n'en voulait pas elle élèverait cet enfant seule, mais hors de question d'avorter. Le choix était d'autant plus simple que personne n'était au courant de leur couple alors qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis déjà dix mois. S'il fallait rompre, elle romprait, et personne ne saurait jamais qui était le père.

Vous pensez peut être que tout est de la faute de ce garçon ? Non pas du tout, ni lui ni Hermione n'était le vrai responsable.

Il a ses amis, Hermione à les siens et ils ne s'entendent pas.

Il a son monde, Hermione a le siens et ils ne s'entendent pas.

Il a sa famille, Hermione a la sienne et ce n'est même pas la peine de songer à les réunir dans la même pièce.

Il est un Malfoy et elle est une simple fille de moldus.

Le voici le vrai problème : Ils n'ont rien en commun ! Et dans ce monde de guerre, leur couple n'est pas possible.

Avec un esprit un peu dramatique, on pourrait comparer leur couple à celui de Roméo et Juliette : si quelqu'un le découvrait, ils en mourraient tous les deux !

- Sachez que vous pouvez venir me voir à tout moment si vous avez une question ou même simplement pour en parler avec quelqu'un. Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda L'infirmière.

Elle attendit qu'Hermione acquiesce pour continuer :

- Vous êtes la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontrée depuis que je travaille ici, celle que je n'aurais jamais imaginé tomber enceinte avant d'avoir fini ses études et d'avoir un travail. Vous n'avez pas été forcée au moins ?

- Non Mme Pomfresh, je n'ai été forcée à rien ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je ne sais pas non plus comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte… enfin, si je sais « comment » mais… je prends un contraceptif moldu tous les jours depuis des années et je le l'ai jamais oublié !

Mme Pomfresh ouvrit les yeux en grand et regarda son élève d'un air désolé.

- Oh ma petite, je suis si désolée pour vous, vous auriez dû en être avertie depuis longtemps. Les contraceptifs moldus ne marchent pas sur les sorciers. Tout comme les médicaments moldus ne soignent pas les maladies magiques. Ces contraceptifs empêchent les ovules d'arriver à maturation, ce n'est pas naturel donc la magie annule automatiquement leur effet qu'elle considère comme mauvais pour toi et ton corps.

- Vous voulez dire que depuis le début ma pilule ne sert à rien ? s'énerva la Gryffondor.

- C'est le cas effectivement, expliqua l'infirmière sans tenir compte de la colère de l'étudiante. Cela fait des années que je demande à ce que tous les étudiants d'origine moldue soit avertis dès leur entrée au collège des différences entre leur monde et le nôtre. Mais le professeur Dumbeldore pense que ce serait marquer la différence entre vous et les autres élèves.

- Nous sommes de toute façon déjà différents ! Vous ne croyez pas que les Serpentards nous le font sentir même sans cette « mise au courant » ? Oh Merlin j'aurais pu tomber enceinte à n'importe quel moment !

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, j'aurais dû vous prévenir tous moi-même.

- Oui vous auriez dû, lui cracha Hermione en quittant l'infirmerie telle une furie.

L'infirmière fut peu étonnée par cet éclat. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et reprit son travail. Son grand regret de laisser les jeunes s'informer seuls venait de coûter cher à la future plus grande sorcière de sa génération. Sa colère était naturelle après avoir appris sa grossesse alors qu'elle ne pensait pas cela possible. Nul doute qu'elle se sentait en sécurité sans quoi elle n'aurait pas risqué son avenir professionnel.

En sortant Hermione heurta Blaise Zabini, lequel était en train de discuter avec son ami le prince des Serpentard, Malfoy. Ces deux là était tout simplement inséparables, toujours collés ensemble depuis le début de leur première année. Comme d'habitude le grand black l'insulta elle et son sang et le blond la regarda de haut et assura à son ami « qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ». Comme d'habitude. Comme si la discussion dans l'infirmerie n'avait jamais existée. Cela rassura presque Hermione. Presque car la conversation des Serpentards repris avant qu'elle ne se soit éloignée :

- Laisse tomber Blaise, de toute manière Astoria est comme toutes les autres filles, elle veut juste être avec moi pour mon nom, disait la voix de Draco Malfoy.

- Et alors ? je ne vois pas le problème, tu lui dis oui, tu profite d'une nuit et la largue le lendemain, répondit Blaise Zabini comme s'il venait juste de découvrir la poudre de cheminette.

- Tu déconnes là ! Cette fille est capable d' « oublier » sa potion contraceptive et de tomber enceinte. Après un coup comme ça je me retrouverais obligé de l'épouser et de faire ma vie avec ! Plus de sorties entre potes, plus de vie ! S'exclama le blond au fond du couloir.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher à ces paroles puis se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'un point de côté l'empêche de continuer. Elle se remit donc à marcher, errant sans but dans les longs couloirs froids de Poudlard. Dans sa précipitation elle avait oublié sa cape sur son lit à l'infirmerie mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Marcher la calmait habituellement donc elle marcha.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Si longtemps qu'elle sécha sans y faire attention toute l'après-midi de cours et le diner. Ayant pris garde de ne choisir que des couloirs peu empruntés, elle n'avait pas croisé beaucoup d'étudiants et ceux-ci n'avaient pas fais attention à elle. Dans sa tête elle essaya de rassembler les choses les plus importantes de son futur. Hier encore son avenir était tout tracé, elle aiderait Harry et l'ordre à mettre un terme à cette guerre stupide, puis si elle était encore en vie elle irait faire des études de droit sorcier pour devenir avocate. Quand elle aurait assez de métier pour se permettre de choisir ses clients elle défendrait en priorité les exclus de la société comme les elfes, les loups-garous et les cracmols.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que Draco ne veuille pas de ce bébé, elle pensait qu'ils allaient en discuter et qu'il accepterait de le garder. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Malgré tout, au fond d'elle-même Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait depuis le départ que Draco n'avait pas de place dans cet avenir, car selon le camp qui allait gagner la guerre, elle mourrait ou bien il finirait sa vie atteint de folie dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés ils n'avaient que onze ans, mais pour Hermione leur vraie rencontre datait d'il y à quelques mois seulement.

* * *

Alors, envie de me tuer ou pas?

Je posterais toujours en fin de semaine, le jeudi ou vendredi. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances mais en cas de panne d'inspiration ou d'emploi du temps overbooké je resterais régulière pour vous.

Pour vous donner à réfléchir:

DANS LA SUITE VOUS VERREZ : LEUR RENCONTRE, UN DRACO MALFOY SINCERE, UNE CARTE PEU FIABLE ET UNE DESCISION IMPORTANTE.

Une review pour me donner votre avis? Vos pronostics sur la suite sont aussi les bienvenus :)

Audelie


	3. Un couple étrange

Bonjour à tous, nous voici Vendredi donc le deuxième chapitre arrive!

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews,

Flavou: Bravo, ta première réponse est effectivement la bonne. Hermione n'est peut être pas si Gryffy que ça ^^

Clo: ... tu me fais un peu peur, surtout que je pense que ça ne va pas s'arranger avec ce chapitre! C'est le plus frustrant de tous les chapitre mais je le pense indispensable pour mettre en place l'histoire du couple.

Lula et Scpotter: Merci à tous les deux, je suis fière que la fiction vous plaise. J'essayerais de ne pas vous décevoir par la suite :D

Dana2012: J'aime beaucoup ta review très encourageante. Les chapitres vont faire plus ou moins la même taille jusqu'au 8, tant mieux si tu aime au point d'en vouloir plus, j'espère te revoir bientôt!

Sans oublier le Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JKR donc malheureusement rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : __Hermione vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte et a choisi de garder le bébé tout en tenant sa grossesse secrète. Le père du futur bébé est Draco Malfoy._

- Flash back -

Elle était venue au chemin de traverse à la fin du mois de juillet pour aller chercher les livres qu'elle avait commandés par hiboux chez Fleury et Bott. Le libraire ne pouvait pas lui envoyer une telle quantité de livres par hiboux et elle avait finalement décidé d'aller les chercher elle-même. Le chemin de traverse lui avait toujours semblé calme et reposant durant l'été, et la librairie était en quelque sorte son havre de paix. Mais ce jour là, ne pouvant s'empêcher de parcourir les rayons au cas où un livre lui aurait été encore inconnu, elle avait croisé un regard argenté qu'elle connaissait malheureusement trop bien. Malfoy ne cadrait pas du tout avec l'image de relaxation qu'elle associait à cette boutique, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu trouver une réplique cinglante à lui envoyer il l'avait attrapée et plaquée contre une étagère et lui fermant la bouche de sa main.

- Merlin, Granger, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton plus agacé qu'agressif.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et gesticula pour se dégager mais Draco Malfoy était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait et il la bloquait complètement.

- Ok, je vais te lâcher mais d'abords je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas partir ni crier avant de m'avoir écouté, d'accord ?

Pour une fois, Draco lui avait semblé sincère alors elle accepta. Rien ne l'empêcherait de lui jeter un sort par la suite et sa curiosité voulait connaître la raison de cet arrangement. Hermione hocha donc la tête pour être libérée. Et se massa le dos dès qu'elle retrouva la liberté de ses mouvements.

- Aïe, tu es fou de pousser les gens comme ça ! C'est écrit dans ton manuel du parfait petit noble de fracasser le dos des sang-de-bourbe contre les bibliothèques ? Ou peut être est-ce un nouveau moyen de les tuer ? lui demanda-t-elle en le repoussant.

- Oh tais-toi, je t'ai demandé de m'écouter pas de me parler. Est-ce-que tu as vu mon père devant la boutique en entrant ?

- Non bien sûr, tu crois que je serais volontairement passée à côté d'un p**ain de mangemort ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Malfoy !

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, c'est de mon père que tu parles et moi aussi je …

- Pff si tu l'aimes tant que ça vas-y, sors le retrouver ! le coupa la brune.

- Non, je ne peux pas, tu l'as bien deviné. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, dis moi ? Est-ce-que j'aurai par hasard une dette envers toi ? Je devrais plutôt te laisser moisir ici ou te dénoncer !

- Tu as raison, mais je ne suis pas seul, même si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, il faut que tu aides une femme qui m'accompagne. C'est elle que mon père cherche parce qu'il veut la récupérer. C'est une moldue, dit Draco en laissant Hermione ébahie devant lui.

- D'accord tu as toute mon attention. Qui est cette femme et qu'a-t-elle de spécial pour que ton père ne l'ai pas tuée avant?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut qu'on parte vite. S'énerva le blond.

- Moi j'ai tout mon temps… alors explique-moi. Lui ordonna Hermione.

- Ok, en gros c'était ma nourrice. Elle à été engagée par ma mère à ma naissance. Dans les anciennes familles les nourrices sont en général moldues et reçoivent un sort qui les lie à l'enfant et à la famille donc on peut la blesser mais pas la tuer et elle ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Ne me regarde pas comme ça j'y suis pour rien moi. Mais ce sort s'arrête à la majorité de l'enfant. Jusqu'à présent mon père ne pouvait rien lui faire mais mon anniversaire est aujourd'hui. Je l'ai fais sortir du manoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et on est coincé ici.

Hermione trouvait l'histoire magnifique, son regard devenait doux et elle commençait réellement à se croire dans un conte.

- Arrête Granger, je ne suis pas une licorne non plus mais cette femme m'a élevé et m'a tout appris comme si elle était ma mère alors que ma véritable mère s'occupait seulement de choisir les vêtements que je devais porter. Je la considère plus ma comme mère que ma vraie mère si tu préfères !

- Donc si je résume, tu veux que je sauve ta mère qui est une moldue, de ton mangemort de père qui veut la tuer? conclut Hermione avec un sourire fier.

Comme elle s'y attendait seul un grognement lui répondit. Elle rit un peu mais accepta de l'aider à faire sortir sa nourrice du Chemin de Traverse. Elle apprit que la « deuxième maman de Draco Malfoy » s'appelait Alice, mais aussi que Draco tenait excessivement à cette femme et que c'était réciproque. Leur séparation fut déchirante. Elle découvrit aussi que Draco avait tout prévu depuis des années, qu'il économisait sur ses achats pour avoir de quoi acheter discrètement un petit appartement à Alice en dehors de la portée de son père.

-Fin du flash back -

A partir de ce jour le regard d'Hermione sur le Serpentard avait changé rapidement et quelques échanges de parchemins plus tard ils étaient devenus un couple. Ils en avaient longuement parlé, tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble pour toujours et avaient décidé de garder leur histoire secrète pour le temps qu'elle durerai.

oo00oo

Présent – Après la sortie de l'infirmerie

Vers vingt heures, Hermione fini par s'asseoir dans l'embrasure d'une porte, épuisée par sa longue marche et les larmes versées et elle s'endormit.

Dans la grande salle Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter commençaient à s'impatienter. Que Hermione saute un repas parce qu'elle était trop prise par un livre ou un devoir arrivait régulièrement. Mais qu'elle rate des cours, cela n'arrivait jamais ! Ils étaient donc passés à l'infirmerie pour avoir de ses nouvelles et lui apporter ses devoirs et Mme Pomfresh leur avait appris qu'Hermione était sortie en début d'après-midi car son état ne nécessitait aucun traitement particulier. Hermione avait donc séché les cours volontairement, ou bien elle avait eu un problème et était enfermée quelque part suite à une mauvaise blague. La deuxième solution étant plus probable que la première tous deux remontèrent rapidement dans la tour Gryffondor à la recherche de la carte des Maraudeurs. Sans cette carte, la recherche d'Hermione dans le château serait très longue et compliquée.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Articula Harry en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur la carte. Aller Ron, aides moi à la trouver.

- Je ne la vois pas… tu crois qu'elle est sortie de Poudlard ? elle nous aurait avertis quand même ! Répondit Ronald.

- Je ne sais pas Ron, elle à peut être trouvé un moyen pour ne plus apparaître sur la carte. Elle veut peut être rester seule ?

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de ne pas apparaître sur cette carte : être deux personnes à la fois, c'est-à-dire être enceinte ! La carte reconnaissait l'identité magique des sorciers, même soumis à un sort ou au polynectar, et personne ne pouvait y échapper sauf si la carte ne savait pas qui afficher comme dans le cas d'une femme enceinte chez qui la magie de la mère et celle de son enfant sont encore mélangées. Mais ça, ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas le savoir.

De son côté Draco Malfoy s'inquiétait bien plus que les deux Gryffondor. Hermione et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver dans leur « coin discret » du troisième étage avant d'aller manger mais celle-ci n'était pas venue le rejoindre. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle soit retenue par ses amis ou par un quelconque gamin qu'elle n'osait pas repousser. Dans ces cas-là, elle arrivait en retard, en s'excusant et essoufflée d'avoir couru. En général Draco pestait un peu contre l'abruti qui avait osé leur faire perdre les précieuses minutes où ils se retrouvaient, mais il oubliait l'incident dès que la brune se collait à lui. Cette fois-ci personne n'était venu, en courant ou non, lui faire perdre sa mauvaise humeur. Même dans la grande salle pendant le repas Hermione n'était pas apparue. Certes, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle partait vers l'infirmerie mais elle semblait aller très bien et en laissant un peu traîner son oreille (Bouh c'est mal, mais c'est pour la bonne cause) il avait appris qu'elle ne se trouvait pas non plus à l'infirmerie. Mais alors où pouvait-elle être ? Si elle s'était fait attaquer par l'un de ses Serpentards, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Le courageux Serpentard, ne pouvant pas rester à attendre que la brune veuille se montrer, décida d'aller à sa recherche malgré l'immense superficie du château à explorer.

Quand il la trouva enfin, il cru tout d'abord qu'elle était blessée ou inconsciente, et il se jeta devant elle pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé mais cela ne servit qu'à la réveiller brutalement. Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et aperçu une forme floue au dessus d'elle. Elle repoussa la forme de toutes ses forces et se mit à courir. Malheureusement pour elle, n'étant pas encore totalement réveillée et ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, elle trébucha et s'étala honteusement deux mètres plus loin.

* * *

Cette rencontre vous plait? N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, j'en suis accroc!

Je vous laisse quelques indices...

DANS LA SUITE : DE LA TRISTESSE, DES DOUTES ET DES CHANGEMENTS DÉRANGEANTS (Eh oui, elle est enceinte quand même la petite Mione).

Audelie


	4. Préparer le futur

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous avoue que j'ai failli rater notre rendez-vous cette semaine d'où l'heure tardive de ce chapitre. :/ Il faut dire que ce long week-end promet beaucoup de distractions... mon pauvre cerveau à été surchargé!

Chaque semaine je vois le nombre de followers augmenter c'est gentil mais votre avis m'intéresse toujours.

Merci à ma revieweuse du chapitre précédent

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : __Hermione est enceinte et Draco Malfoy, futur père, ignore tout. Elle à besoin de se remettre les idées en place car une grossesse n'était pas prévue dans ses plans d'avenir. Sa disparition inquiète beaucoup le blond qui vient de la retrouver frigorifiée au fond d'un couloir._

- Hermione ! Mia calme-toi c'est moi, c'est Draco. Lui cria le jeune homme dans l'espoir qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Dra… Draco ?

- Oui c'est Draco, arrête de me frapper ! s'agaça le blond malgré son inquiétude.

Hermione se calma instantanément en le reconnaissant, elle s'effondra dans ses bras et observa autour d'elle. Désorientée, elle interrogea son petit ami du regard.

- On est au deuxième étage, au bout du couloir est. Tu n'es pas venue manger ce soir alors je suis venu te chercher. La prochaine fois que tu disparais, préviens-moi avant ! dit Draco avec un sourire.

Draco sentait la Gryffondor se réchauffer sous ses caresses mais aussi se tendre sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Durant sa longue balade dans le château et avant de s'endormir, Hermione avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait faire et dire à tout le monde. Le directeur Dumbeldore allait sans doute la convoquer bientôt mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis : sa grossesse devait rester un secret pour tout le monde. Elle savait qu'aussi parfait soit Draco, il écouterait toujours son père. Elle ne voulait pas se voir rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle préférait encore qu'il ne sache rien. Ses amis non plus ne devaient rien savoir, ils chercheraient à connaître le nom du père et ne la lâcheraient pas avant d'avoir un nom. Or comme pour son histoire avec Draco, ils ne comprendraient pas. C'était le moment d'être courageuse alors Hermione se répéta son nouveau slogan « Maintenant Hermione, assume ! ».

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle repoussa le blond et se leva.

- Il faut qu'on arrête Draco. On se fait du mal et on en fait à tout le monde !

- Quoi ? Attend je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles ? répondit le blond encore assis au sol, abasourdit.

- Nous deux. On doit arrêter de se voir. Plus ça durera, plus ce sera dur on le sait. En plus on ment chacun de notre côté, ce n'est pas bien ! argumenta Hermione.

Sur les mots de sa chérie, Draco se leva.

- Mais Mia on est bien tous les deux. Quelques mensonges de temps en temps ce n'est pas grave. Il nous reste encore presque quatre mois à l'école, on décidera plus tard ! Tant qu'on est ici on peut être ensemble et personne ne…

- Draco s'il te plait, le coupa Hermione en retenant ses larmes, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.

Et Hermione le laissa seul dans le couloir sombre et froid du deuxième étage. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'angle du couloir avant de s'autoriser à laisser ses larmes couler. C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais faite dans sa vie jusqu'à présent. Plus dur même qu'envoyer un Sortilège Impardonnable. Elle se consola en disant que c'était pour son bien à lui principalement. Il ne devrait pas savoir et que ce passerait-t-il quand il découvrirait son ventre pendant un moment intime ? Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit que si pour le moment elle n'avait pas pris un gramme c'était normal, mais que cela allait commencer bientôt. Elle allait gonfler de partout, des bras, des cuisses, du ventre, vomir tous les matins, être insupportable, demander des fraises,… ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Hermione pestait en rentrant à la tour Gryffondor, elle se disait que pour une fois il aurait pu se retenir d'être aussi doué. Il n'était pas le seul avec qui elle avait eu des rapports, même si il était le seul avec qui cela avait duré mais avec sa manie de tout faire mieux que les autres, il l'avait fécondée. S'il ne l'avait pas mise enceinte ils auraient pu continuer un peu leur couple. Leur relation devait être courte depuis le début mais six mois c'était vraiment trop court !

oo00oo

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois déjà qu'Hermione avait pris la décision d'endurer sa grossesse seule. Chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait quitté Draco, la brune était partagée entre deux émotions : elle voulait courir vers lui pour l'embrasser mais aussi pour le frapper. Voir son blond tous les jours la faisait regretter de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, de devoir se contenter de le regarder de loin et de voir la mélancolie dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le grand Draco Malfoy être triste à cause d'une fille. Voir qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle la rendait d'autant plus triste.

Malheureusement pour elle, les autres filles du collège avaient elles-aussi remarquée la faiblesse temporaire du prince des Serpentard et nombres d'entre elles lui tournaient autour. Le blond était considéré comme le plus beau parti du collège à la fois pour sa fortune connue dans tout le monde sorcier et pour sa beauté évidente. Jusqu'à il y a un mois Draco ne se gênait pas pour repousser les filles qui l'approchaient un peu trop, et il était présent tous les soirs dans leur couloir pour la rassurer de son amour. Pour la calmer. Évidement il n'avait plus aucune raison de la rassurer, et Draco ne semblait même pas se rendre compte des vautours qui lui tournaient autour. Mais de son côté Hermione les voyait parfaitement et ses envies de meurtres augmentaient énormément ce mois-ci. Or pendant les six mois de leur relation personne n'avait deviné qu'ils étaient en couple, alors ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

oo00oo

Elle en était à fin de son deuxième mois de grossesse. Comme l'avait prédit Mme Pomfresh, les premiers symptômes de sa condition étaient arrivés peu après son passage à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui avait donné un livre pour se rassurer. Hermione l'avait littéralement dévoré, bien sûre elle dévorait n'importe quel livre mais celui-ci avait été lu, relu et appris par cœur en mois de trois jours. Le livre précisait que peu de femmes étaient réellement malades, la plupart étaient seulement barbouillées dans les premiers mois. Cela l'avait rassuré, il lui restait encore deux mois à Poudlard et elle comptait bien pouvoir profiter encore un peu de ses amis. Il fallait aussi qu'elle révise pour les A.S.P.I.C.S.

Mais non, pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde elle avait droit à la totale… Pour le moment en tout cas ! Pour faire un résumé elle avait jusqu'ici eu :

Les seins qui gonflent. Oui ce n'est pas une légende et ça n'arrive pas seulement à la naissance pour pouvoir donner le sein comme elle le pensait. Ça ne se voyait pas encore heureusement – Draco serait sans doute heureux s'ils étaient encore en couple, même s'il ne se plaignait pas avant – mais qu'est ce que ça faisait mal ! Parvati l'avait frôlée d'un peu trop près un matin dans la salle de bain et Hermione avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la frapper en retour. Et ne parlons même pas de la torture du soutient gorge à mettre le matin.

1/ Envie de faire pipi tout le temps. Pourquoi avoir envie de faire pipi ? Ce n'est pas comme si un bébé appuyait déjà sur sa vessie, pour le moment il devait faire à peine plus d'un millimètre ! Elle allait aux toilettes toutes les deux heures et devait disparaître entre deux matières pour ne pas sortir au beau milieu d'un cours. En plus à cause de ça elle avait du utiliser les toilettes du troisième étage et Mimi venait lui parler tout le temps, elle ne pouvait même pas être tranquille au WC.

2/ Des envies de manger des choses bizarre. On était déjà en avril donc les fraises ne seraient pas très difficiles à trouver, seulement Hermione n'avait pas envie de fraise mais de pizzas. Tout le temps. Certes il y a pire qu'avoir envie de pizza toute la journée, mais habiter à Poudlard compliquait un peu les choses. Il faut dire que la pizza n'est pas le plat traditionnel du sorcier, loin de là. Elle avait du apprendre à en faire aux elfes. Cookie en était devenu fan et il voulait en faire goûter aux autres étudiants. Ron adorerait sans doute mais voir le professeur Rogue manger de la pizza serait sans doute déroutant.

3/ Les odeurs fortes la dérangeait de plus en plus aussi, et certaines lui donnaient carrément envie de vomir. Le cours de Potion était le pire, et la semaine dernière elle avait été incapable de découper les poumons de moutons, Ron avait dû s'en charger à sa place. Pourtant les années précédentes elle n'avait jamais senti que les poumons avaient une odeur particulière, foutue grossesse !

Selon le livre les symptômes allaient être moins forts maintenant. De toute façon si cela continuait elle allait devoir égorger quelqu'un en sacrifice, et son choix se porterait sur un certain blond qui la faisait souffrir sans même s'en rendre compte. S'il voulait faire le malheureux il n'avait qu'à se mettre à sa place, en plus d'avoir perdu son copain elle devait gérer une grossesse qui la terrifiait. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Comment allait-elle annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant à ses parents ? Et quand le bébé grandirait que lui dirait-elle ?

L'aspect le plus terrifiant concernait l'apparence de son futur enfant, car si celui-ci venait à ressembler physiquement à son père il allait être dur de le cacher après ses onze ans. En ayant deux parents sorciers comme Malfoy et elle il allait presque à coup sûr avoir des pouvoirs et devrait entrer dans une école de magie. Comment la communauté magique réagirait en voyant un enfant blond platine nommé Granger ?

Pour le moment, le petit amas de cellules dans son ventre ressemblait un peu trop à son père. Hermione pouvait en être sûre, elle attendait un véritable Malfoy de pure souche. Seul un Malfoy pouvait la faire souffrir autant avant même d'être né(e) !

« Assume Hermione, assume ! »

* * *

Vous pensez quoi de la réaction d'Hermione, une preuve de courage ou au contraire de lâcheté?

Je me suis fait peur en lisant les possibles effets de la grossesse sur la future maman, j'espère que ça en valait la peine ;)

DANS LA SUITE : DES EXPLICATIONS, DE LA COLÈRE MÊLÉE A DE LA JALOUSIE, DES HORMONES ET UN DEPART.

Audelie


	5. Une nouvelle vie qui commence

Bonsoir à tous,

Comme je l'avais prévu dans le chapitre précédent... je suis en retard! J'ai une vraie cervelle de moineau c'est désolant! A 20 minutes près j'aurais été dans les temps en plus -.-'

Merci à Rose-Eliade, Love-Pingo et Scayfalers. Surtout pour l'enthousiasme de cette dernière, j'ai adoré!

Pour les guest:

Lassie, Ema votre voeu est exaucé voici la suite!

Christina: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, tu découvrira dans plusieurs chapitre à quel point tu as raison. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais faire de mal à personne tu verras je suis une vraie princesse avec mes personnages, c'est fou ce qu'on s'attache à eux ^^

Disclaimer: J'ai emprunté les personnages, je leur crée une vie totalement différente mais bien sûre rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione Granger a appris qu'elle était enceinte quatre mois avant le fin de l'année scolaire. Elle à décidé de garder l'enfant et de ne rien dire à personne, même pas à son petit ami Draco Malfoy qu'elle à laissé tomber. Elle subit donc seule les joies de sa grossesse._

Hermione avait du expliquer à ses parents l'événement qui allait bientôt changer sa vie pendant les vacances de printemps. Par lâcheté très peu Gryffondorienne, elle avait attendu la veille de son départ et avait profité du moment où son père lui avait demandé si elle avait des réponses à ses demandes d'école pour amener le plus délicatement possible le sujet :

- Oui j'ai des réponses, mais je ne vais pas aller dans ces écoles.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Mme Granger.

- En fait j'ai quelque chose à vous dire mais je voulais vous en parler face à face alors…

- C'est grave ? Tu vas bien ? C'est encore ce garçon ? Il t'a menacé ? Si il t'as menacé pour que tu n'ai pas un bon métier il faut aller voir la justice ! répliqua Mr Granger, inquiété par le ton hésitant de sa fille.

- Non papa, il ne m'a rien fait, ça ne le concerne pas, le rassura Hermione tout en se disant exactement l'inverse dans sa tête. En fait je suis enceinte. Maman calme toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Comment ça, pas la fin du monde ?! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie pour toi ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu es bien trop jeune ! Comment as-tu pu te retrouver dans cette situation?! Vous n'avez pas réfléchi aux conséquences, et puis lui il est tranquille ! Il ne t'a pas laissé tomber au moins ?! Est-ce-que tu va avorter ?

- Non maman je ne vais pas avorter, de toutes façons maintenant il est trop tard, j'en suis à seize semaines. Lui répondit Hermione préférant oublier la question sur son petit ami. J'ai choisis de vivre dans le monde moldu un moment pour éviter la guerre et pouvoir le protéger.

Les Granger ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Ils connaissaient la situation du monde sorcier au travers de se que leur racontait leur fille. Malgré le fait de savoir que leur bébé était enceinte, savoir qu'elle n'allait finalement pas participer à la guerre contre Vol-la-mort les rassurait.

- Ma chérie, je ne vais pas te dire que j'approuve ton choix, mais si tu es sûre de toi nous te soutiendrons. Alors que veux-tu faire ? Tu pourrais faire l'année prochaine par correspondance, et reprendre la fac ensuite. Lui proposa gentiment Mme Granger.

- Non maman, il faut que je parte. Je vais m'arranger pour que vous ayez toutes les protections possibles mais ici on me retrouverait trop vite. Je vous enverrais des nouvelles régulièrement et je reviendrais vous voir. Promis.

Ses parents n'avaient pas toujours été très ouverts, et avant de partir à Poudlard elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder la télé après vingt heure. Être séparés de leur fille et voir qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle malgré les nombreuses difficultés qui se dressaient devant elle leur avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Ils avaient du se faire à l'idée d'être impuissants face aux ennemis qui la menaçaient. A présent ils lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Hermione voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux qu'elle parte ni qu'elle veuille élever un enfant à seulement dix-huit ans, seule de surcroît. Elle les comprenait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision. Pour un peu, elle se prendrait pour Trelawney.

Le lendemain matin, après une semaine à être chouchoutée par ses parents, la brune reprenait le Poudlard express. Les cours et les habitudes reprirent comme si cette semaine de pause n'avait jamais existé. Il ne restait plus que deux mois avant les ASPICS alors personne ne s'inquiétait de voir Miss-je-sais-tout passer tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou dans son dortoir face à ses livres de cours. Par contre, peu de gens, aucuns de ses camarade, ne se doutait qu'en plus de préparer ses examens elle préparait son avenir. De nombreux étudiants avaient reçus des réponses à leurs demandes dans les grandes écoles magiques et certains comme Hermione avaient même reçu des offres d'emplois. Depuis sa première année, l'année où elle avait découvert la magie et les métiers s'y rapportant, elle voulait être médicomage ou chercheuse en médicomagie. Mais à présent elle ne pouvait pas accepter un emploi dans le monde magique tout en gardant son enfant secret.

En attendant la fin de l'école, elle avait déjà acheté une maison, remplissait des piles de papiers administratifs pour ouvrir une société, faisait des plans et des tests de couleurs… Un vrai bourbier qui était néanmoins nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt avant qu'elle ne soit plus en état de bouger. Pour sa futur vie la belle avait pensé à changer de nom: elle s'appellerait bientôt Hermione Parker, La maison qu'elle avait achetée se trouvait dans un petit village à trente minutes de Philadelphie. C'était un ancien hôtel en brique rouge. Hermione avait choisi ce lieu car le village n'avait jamais été habité par la population sorcière et pour son nom, Glassboro, qui lui rappelait Glasgow et ses vacances en famille en Écosse. De plus le village était joli et agréable, plutôt touristique, alors elle avait prévu de rénover et de rouvrir l'hôtel. L'hôtellerie était son rêve avant ses onze ans alors le choix de ce métier avait été évident pour se réorienter un temps.

Côté ventre, le troisième mois avait été normal, « comme avant », et la brune avait enfin pu être tranquille. Elle n'était plus malade, n'avait plus mal nulle part et pouvait arrêter de faire attention à ses moindre gestes de peur d'être trop bizarre. Un mois de calme avant la tempête, avait-elle compris ensuite. En effet, le quatrième mois commença à la mi-juin, soit en pleine période chaude. Il faut comprendre par là : période des jupes et des petits hauts courts ou moulant. Les jupes ne dérangeaient pas, elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que son ventre (le fourbe) se décida à grossir. Le livre, qui était devenu son livre de chevet et sa bible depuis deux mois, disait qu'il allait s'arrondir à partir du troisième mois et devenir plus visible. Mais Hermione avait déjà pris deux kilos, soit plus que les cinq-cents grammes décrits dans le livre, alors même s'il ne restait plus que trois semaines à tenir elle allait devoir redoubler d'attention quant à la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait et à son choix de vêtements. Les robes resserrées au niveau des cuisses ou les hauts « parachutes » étaient devenus ses nouveaux amis quand la robe de l'école n'était pas là pour cacher son corps. Lavande Brown, qui ne connaissait rien à la mode moldue l'avait félicitée pour son look original. Si seulement elle savait que sa toute nouvelle passion pour la mode n'était pas due à une envie de plaire, mais était au contraire une conséquence d'avoir plu.

En plus en ce moment, il ne valait mieux pas qu'un garçon ne l'approche de trop près. Depuis une semaine ses hormones ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle, et elle avait envie d'embrasser tous les garçons un minimum mignons qui passaient à côté d'elle. Et n'était absolument pas certaine de pouvoir les lâcher et encore moins les laisser aller après un simple baiser... Dans ces conditions les cours avec les Serpentards – comprendre : avec Draco – devenaient un supplice. Tous les souvenirs de leurs moments partagés lui revenaient en tête. C'était d'autant plus gênant que le blond avait finalement arrêté de se lamenter et était redevenu le Malfoy d'avant. Son masque froid ne le quittait plus mais il envoyait ses fameux sourires en coin à ses copines attitrées du moment. Et au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Parkinson ne le quittait plus non plus.

Certes ils n'étaient plus en couple, caché ou non. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse.

Un matin du début de mois de juin, Hermione Granger n'en pouvait plus. Cette Co## $$€ de Lucinda Profèt avait osé embrasser Draco. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle le suivait partout et qu'elle arrivait toujours à le retrouver malgré les obstacles qui se dressaient « par hasard » sur sa route. La brune avait pourtant essayé de l'encourager à cesser sa traque : elle avait soudoyé le baron sanglant pour qu'il lui délivre une fausse menace, elle avait déplacé les armures du deuxième étage jusque devant la chambre de Draco pour l'empêcher de passer, elle avait versé des potions dans sa nourriture pour que la jolie rousse ai des démangeaisons et les oreillongoules. Mais rien ne l'avait arrêtée ! Alors Hermione avait dû être plus persuasive, elle n'avait plus le choix…

C'est ainsi que Lucinda avait fini à l'infirmerie après avoir été décrochée du lustre du grand hall de Poudlard. Selon Mme Pomfresh la petite Serdaigle y avait passé toute la nuit et souffrait d'hypothermie mais la pauvre enfant ne se souvenait pas de ses vingt-quatre dernières heures. Comme c'est dommage.

oo00oo

Fin du mois de juin, Poudlard.

A cette époque de l'année il ne restait que les 7èmes années présents dans l'école de magie, car les autres années avaient fini une semaine auparavant pour les laisser à leurs examens. Le dernier examen d'A.S.P.I.C.S venait de se terminer et a présent tout le monde criait dans les couloirs, ils laissaient exploser leur joie et profitaient de leurs derniers instants à Poudlard. L'année était enfin finie pour tout le monde et de nombreuses fêtes, plus ou moins autorisés par les directeurs des différentes maisons, étaient prévues avant le départ du train un peu partout dans le château. Ils n'y avaient, pour quelques heures, plus aucune barrière, plus de sangs purs, de traîtres à leur sang ou de sangs de bourbe, plus de maisons ennemies, plus de vieilles rancœurs. Tout cela reprendrait demain, après les fêtes. Pour le moment le maître mot était : profiter.

Même Hermione Granger profitait de se moment à sa manière. Elle en profitait pour s'échapper discrètement. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait prévu son évasion, seul le professeur Dumbeldore et Mme Pomfresh étaient prévenus : elle allait disparaître aux yeux du monde ! Le temps que ses amis s'en aperçoivent elle serait loin et personne ne pourrait la retrouver. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Tous les garçons s'informaient des différentes fêtes et de leurs lieux, toutes les filles regardaient et choisissaient leurs cavaliers. Certains commençaient à danser dans les couloirs sur de la musique imaginaire, d'autres s'inventaient une vie future et pendant ce temps Hermione attendait patiemment le retour du directeur dans son bureau. La traversée du château avait été dure pour elle, elle regardait chaque couloir et chaque salle de classe en essayant de l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Ce château représentait plus de la moitié de sa vie et elle devait maintenant l'abandonner, le fuir en toute discrétion. Sa nature de Gryffondor lui criait que son choix était lâche, digne d'un Serpentard, mais son petit ventre encore discret sous les grandes robes noires la confortait dans son envie d' « assumer ».

Quand il arriva, Dumbledore lui reposa les questions déjà posés plus de cinquante fois :

- Êtes-vous bien certaine de ne vouloir avertir personne de votre départ ?

Hermione hocha la tête, un air dur sur le visage.

- Vous ne voulez pas me laisser un message à transmettre à vos amis s'ils me posent des questions?

Elle sortit une lettre et la tendit au directeur :

- J'ai écris cela pour eux, tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir est dedans. Le reste ne les concerne pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Et concernant votre future adresse ? Si on à besoin de vous joindre ?

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, et en cas d'extrême urgence de mon coté j'ai donné un portoloin à Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre directement. Il s'illuminera de couleur bleue et s'activera à son contact pour l'amener vers moi. Je sais que mon choix ne vous plaît pas monsieur mais il s'agit de ma vie future, j'aimerais que vous respectiez mon choix et que vous prêtiez serment de ne rien révéler. Poppy l'a déjà fait. Oui c'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'appeler ainsi maintenant que je ne vais plus être étudiante ici.

- Et elle à raison une fois de plus, répondit le vieil homme en souriant, surtout que vous allez avoir besoin d'elle dans quelques mois. Voulez-vous que je prête un serment inviolable?

- Non bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous demande seulement de donner votre parole, je reste plus modue que sorcière quant aux les promesses et j'ai confiance en vous. Expliqua la future ex-Gryffondor.

- Bien, je vous donne ma parole de ne rien révéler qui ne soit pas dans cette lettre, promit le directeur en montrant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en main.

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, il est temps pour moi de partir. Au revoir professeur.

Hermione Granger réduisit sa malle d'un coup de baguette et l'empocha, puis elle entra dans la cheminée du bureau directorial et jeta la poudre de cheminette en criant : Bureau de transfert de Grande Bretagne.

En choisissant de passez par un bureau de transfert en portoloin, la brunette brouillait les pistes, car il y avait énormément de public passant par ces bureaux en cette période de début de vacances et les lieux de destinations étaient presque infinis. Elle choisit tout de même de passer par trois bureaux différents dans le monde avant de finir en transport moldu pour rejoindre sa destination finale : Glassboro.

* * *

FIN

Et oui désolée c'est déjà fini pour cette semaine mais je reviens dans à peine 7 jours avec d'autre aventures.

DANS LA SUITE : DES LETTRES, UNE FOUINE QUI FAIT LA FOUINE ET UN GRYFFONDOR TROP CURIEUX POUR SON BIEN.

Des avis? Des pronostics? Je suis preneuse de tout ce que vous me donnerez...

Audelie


	6. A la recherche d'Hermione

Bonjour à tous,

Cette semaine pas de retard, je suis même bien à l'heure!

Merci à Aurélie Malfoy, Charliee3216, Guest pour mes reviews du chapitre précédent. C'est un grand plaisir de lire vos remarques! :D

Love-pingo, je suis contente de te retrouver. Et fascinante-tentation... tu sais ce que j'en pense! Merci Merci à vous tous!

Merci aussi à Narcotine2 , ma béta qui corrige et reprend mes erreurs pour chaque chapitre. Malgré mes efforts elle à du boulot! Mais en échange elle à 6 chapitres d'avances sur vous! ^^

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, je ne suis pas propriétaire de Harry Potter et je ne touche rien sur ce que j'écris ici.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione Granger, enceinte, à laissé tomber son petit ami Draco Malfoy. L'année vient de se terminer et elle à quitté Poudlard secrètement en laissant deux lettres derrière elle._

**A la recherche d'Hermione**

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures quand le bus déposa Hermione Parker au centre du village. Elle était seule et épuisée par le voyage. Seule une phrase la faisait encore tenir debout « Maintenant Hermione, assume ! » : assume de ne pas t'être renseignée sur la contraception sorcière, assume ton choix de garder l'enfant que tu porte, assume de ne vouloir le dire à personne et assume de te retrouver seule au bout du monde.

Sitôt arrivée, la brune se dirigeât vers son vieil hôtel de brique rouge et entra dans l'ancienne grande salle. Auparavant c'était ici que l'on servait le petit déjeuner aux clients, et on pouvait encore deviner le charme du lieu, mais il n'en restait plus rien. Lors de sa dernière visite Hermione avait déplacé le canapé d'un salon privé de l'étage au centre de cette grande pièce. Elle rendit donc à sa valise sa taille d'origine et s'effondra sur le canapé en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle s'endormit instantanément.

oo00oo

A Poudlard, Draco Malfoy avait enfin réussi à quitter discrètement de sa petite bande se Serpentard et parcourait le château à la recherche d'une fille aux cheveux indomptables. Le cinq juin était sa date d'anniversaire et cette année là devant le gâteau que les elfes lui avaient préparé il avait prit sa décision : il voulait vivre avec Hermione. Maintenant qu'il était majeur plus personne ne pouvait lui imposer de faire ce dont il n'avait pas envie. Son père et sa mère étaient les seuls qui auraient toujours de l'influence sur lui mais ils juraient souvent que seul sont bonheur comptait. C'était le moment de le vérifier. Personne d'autre n'oserait ordonner quoi que ce soit à un Malfoy. Sauf Lord Voldemort bien sûr. Mais avant même sa majorité, quand il avait fait le choix de ne pas le suivre, ce dernier l'avait classé parmi les « indésirables » donc rien ne changerait pour lui de toute façon.

Il ne restait plus à Draco Malfoy qu'à retrouver sa chérie dans le château et à lui prouver qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble pour que cette journée soit parfaite. Il couru jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et regarda dans chaque chambre. Dans la bibliothèque. Dans leur couloir du deuxième étage. Dans leurs salles de cours. En haut de la tour d'astronomie. Demanda aux professeurs qu'il croisait s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, mais aucun ne l'avait vue. Il alla jusqu'à demander à Ronald Weasley qui étrangement lui répondit gentiment, ce qui avait sans doute à voir avec les cinq verres de whisky vide posés devant lui.

Toute la nuit l'ex prince des verts et argent parcouru le château. La brune semblait avoir disparu, s'être envolée, volatilisée, « comme par magie » !

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que le professeur Dumbeldore appela Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Une fois devant la gargouille du bureau professoral ils dirent le mot de passe et tous les deux retrouvèrent Albus Dumbeldore.

- Bonjour Messieurs, je suis heureux de vous voir avant que vous ne quittiez le château. Bien que j'aurais aimé que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Les accueillit leur directeur.

- Professeur vous avez dit que vous saviez des choses sur Hermione, nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis hier pendant les examens. A-t-elle eu un problème ?

- Vous avez raison Mr Potter, il est temps que je vous en parle. Mlle Granger n'a aucun problème rassurez-vous, elle est simplement partie hier soir. Non, laissez-moi finir. Je ne sais pas où elle est allée, cette jeune fille est très intelligente je ne sais rien de plus que le strict nécessaire. Elle vous a tout de même laissé une lettre. Vous devriez la lire tous les deux. Je vous laisse le temps qu'il vous faut.

Albus posa la lettre sur son bureau et sorti de la pièce pour leur laisser un peu de temps. Les garçons étaient choqués par l'abandon si soudain d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de leur dire au revoir, ni où elle allait, et encore moins quand elle reviendrait. Harry et Ron s'interrogeaient du regard. Ce fut Harry qui s'en remit le premier, il souffla un bon coup et calqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Ron.

- Bon, on la lit, cette lettre ? Elle à peut être laissé son adresse. Elle à dû partir pour une bonne raison, c'est Hermione quand même !

- Oui… vas-y!

Harry attrapa l'enveloppe et en sorti la lettre pour la lire à voix haute:

_Bonjour les garçons, _

_Peut être que Luna sera là aussi pour lire ce message, dans ce cas bonjour Luna. _

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissés comme ça, sans vous dire au revoir. Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu partir si vous m'aviez dit de rester, pourtant mon départ est important._

_Je ne peux pas vous expliquer les raisons de ce départ, sachez juste que je vous adore tous, que j'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec vous et que je vous considère depuis longtemps comme faisant parti de ma famille. Un événement est venu bouleverser ma vie il y a peu de temps et il va tout changer. Ce n'est rien de grave ni de mauvais, bien au contraire, mais il m'oblige à rester loin pour au moins quelques temps. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que je pourrais vous revoir dès que ce sera possible._

_N'essayez pas de me retrouver, j'ai tout calculé depuis plusieurs mois pour ce voyage alors vous savez que vous n'y arriverez pas. Quand je pourrais revenir je le ferais. _

_Je suis désolée, ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît. Faîtes attentions à vous, je vous aime._

_Votre amie, Hermione_

Ils eurent beau lire et relire la petite lettre, leur amie ne donnait aucun indice sur sa destination. Ron s'énerva contre elle et commença à crier qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire d'eux pour les abandonner comme ça et qu'elle était juste trop lâche pour faire face à la guerre qui les attendait dehors. Il sortit en claquant la porte du bureau, ce qui causa la chute de plusieurs tableaux. Le professeur Dumbeldore en conclut que la lettre avait été lue et vint en parler avec Harry, resté figé sur sa chaise.

- Harry, est-ce-que tu vas bien ? demanda le professeur. Harry ne répondit pas mais leva la tête.

- J'ai un service à te demander, peux-tu donner cette enveloppe à Monsieur Malfoy ?

Harry ne parla toujours pas mais il prit l'enveloppe tendue et sorti de la pièce. Albus Dumbeldore le regarda partir et se dit que rien n'épargnerait sont protégé. Avec la guerre qui régnait en dehors des murs du collège, l'étudiant devrait se remettre rapidement de la perte de sa meilleure amie sans quoi l'avenir de tous serait en danger. Le mage noir n'attendait qu'un relâchement de la part d'Harry Potter. Si un élève proche de Voldemort donnait l'alerte la grande bataille arriverait vite.

Dumbeldore avait tout tenté pour dissuader Hermione Granger de partir. Pour sa sécurité et celle de son futur enfant bien évidement mais surtout pour le moral du golden boy. Si celui-ci déprimait, son attention diminuerait lors des entraînements ou à l'extérieur des zones protégées comme Poudlard et le square Grimmaurd.

Harry de son coté commençait doucement à remettre ses idées en place. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie les avait quittés si précipitamment. Il se demandait si Hermione avait été forcée de partir. Sa lettre disait l'inverse mais si elle avait été menacée elle pouvait jouer la comédie. Ou bien était-ce l'un d'entre eux qui lui avait fait du mal sans le vouloir ?

L'étudiant tournait vers la tour Gryffondor quand il entendit un froissement de papier tomber au sol. La lettre pour Malfoy. Il l'avait déjà oubliée. Pourquoi le directeur lui avait donné un message pour lui au lieu de le convoquer ou d'envoyer un elfe, qui serait bien plus rapide ? Surtout qu'il connaissait leur mésentente depuis sept ans. Et le directeur devait bien se douter qu'après la nouvelle du départ d'Hermione, il n'aurait pas envie de jouer les coursiers. Que pouvait bien contenir ce message ? Cela devait concerner le futur du blond. Ou un courrier de ses proches, auquel cas le lire pouvait aider l'ordre.

Lire ou ne pas lire ?

Harry, trop curieux, s'adossa à un mur du couloir et ouvrit l'enveloppe qui n'était pas scellée. Avant même de lire les premières lignes il écarquilla les yeux : l'écriture était celle d'Hermione. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pris le temps de dire au revoir à personne. Au lieu de ça elle avait écrit seulement deux lettre dont une pour leur ennemi de toujours !

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture de la lettre, le brun s'étonna de plus en plus. Il comprit un peu mieux l'étrangeté d'Hermione ces derniers mois et sourit en l'imaginant heureuse. Il alla donc taquiner son ennemi le cœur léger. Après tout, peut être que lui en saurait plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ? lui demanda-t-il, de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa nuit blanche et peu joyeuse.

- Je ne te répondrais pas ici, suis-moi. Lui chuchota Harry.

Draco n'ayant rien à perdre le suivi, curieux.

- Je sors de chez Dumbeldore, il m'a remis cela pour toi. Je suis juste un messager mais si tu veux je repars avec, lui expliqua le brun en se moquant.

- Tu l'as ouverte ? Pourquoi est-ce que n'est pas un elfe qui me l'amène ?

- Oh Malfoy je ne suis pas devin, on m'a dit de te l'amener je le fais. Et non je ne l'ai pas ouverte (NDA : menteur !), alors prends-la ou non mais j'ai une meilleure amie qui à disparu sans laisser d'adresse, alors j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Her… Granger a disparu ? s'alarma le blond.

- Oui Malfoy, et je pense que cette lettre ne vient pas de Dumbeldore si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Je suis peut-être myope, mais pas aveugle ! Et Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je la connais parfaitement, j'ai bien compris que ce qu'elle nous cache depuis plusieurs mois, c'est toi (NDA : Re-menteur !). Alors tu la prends ou je…

- Tais-toi et donne-moi ça! le coupa Draco.

Le Serpentard ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre de sa belle avant de jeter un œil à Harry et de se reculer jusqu'à avoir le dos au mur pour s'isoler un peu.

_Bonjour Draco,_

_Je ne comptais pas t'écrire mais Dumbeldore vient de me dire que tu me cherche dans le château._

_Je croyais notre rupture passée depuis assez longtemps à présent pour que tu m'ai oubliée. Je me suis apparemment encore trompée. Oui, malgré ce que tu pense ça m'arrive. Je serais partie à l'heure où tu liras ces lignes. Partie loin du monde magique et loin de toi, car c'était devenu un besoin vital. _

_Tu ne comprends sans doute pas ce qu'il se passe mais je te demande simplement de respecter mon choix. Je t'aime encore tu le sais et j'aime croire que si tu me cherches c'est que tu ne m'as pas oubliée non plus. Mais ma décision n'a pas changé : nos camps sont opposés, rester ensemble est beaucoup trop dangereux pour chacun de nous. Je ne me battrais pas de là où je suis, pas par lâcheté mais pour une raison que je ne peux pas te donner. Une raison plus importante que tout, que mes amis, que cette guerre, que nous._

_Oublie-moi et sois heureux je t'en prie_

_Hermione_

* * *

Les lettres vous ont-elles plu, j'ai bien aimé les écrire! J'ai essayé de les faire aussi Hermionesque que possible en étant amicale-joyeuse pour Harry et Ron, et en étant un peu désespérée pour Draco. J'espère que ça se sent. :)

Je vous laisse à vos pronostiques pour la semaine prochaine:

DANS LA SUITE : DES LISTES, BEAUCOUP DE POUSSIÈRE, UNE MAMAN ET UN BON CONSEIL.

Promis, personne ne disparaîtra dans votre entourage si vous laissez une review! Le site m'a jurer que ça ne crains rien d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Audelie


	7. Séparés

Bonjour à tous,

Nous voilà déjà vendredi! Attention pour ceux qui n'aime pas les chapitres courts, ce chapitre et le prochain sont un peu plus courts que les autres. Ce chapitre est également un peu plat je trouve, sauf la fin qui vous laissera sans doute pleins de questions XD

Pour les reviewers, merci à Aurélie Malfoy qui me donne la pêche avec son message d'encouragement! :)

Rose-Eliade et Love-Pingo, je suis super contente de vous retrouvés. C'est génial que vous preniez 10 secondes pour me soutenir!

Charliee3215 : C'est vrai que Draco aurait pu s'y prendre plus tôt, ou même refuser la séparation dès le départ... quel boulet! Mais il n'y aurait pas d'histoire comme tu dis. Pour Ron et bien, c'est Ron! Pour moi il restera un peu con ^^

Disclaimer: Malheureusement Draco ne m'appartient pas, ni aucuns des autres personnages de Harry Potter. Tout est toujours à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione est enceinte, elle à abandonné tous le monde dès la fin des A.P.I.C.S., ne laissant derrière elle que deux lettres : une pour ses amis et une pour Draco. Harry à compris le lien qui unissait Draco et Hermione. Cette dernière vient de partir s'installer dans une petite ville du New Jersey où elle à acheté un ancien hôtel._

**Séparés**

Hermione se réveilla tôt le matin du dimanche 9 juin, les lourds rideaux de la salle étaient ouverts et le soleil lui arrivait directement dessus. Elle était encore fatiguée mais savait qu'il fallait s'attaquer aux plus gros travaux dès son arrivée car son état ne lui permettrait bientôt plus de grands efforts. Elle retira donc sa cape de voyage en ayant pour seule envie de prendre une douche et de dormir. Le sol était recouvert de près de deux centimètres de poussière et le canapé sur lequel elle venait de dormir n'était pas franchement mieux. Elle se sentait sale mais si rien que le fait de sortir de la douche pouvait la salir, autant rester sale. La brune reporta donc sa douche à un moment ultérieur quand le bâtiment, ou du moins la salle de bain, serait plus propre. Il lui fallait un plan de bataille.

Hermione était douée pour préparer des plans. Elle fouilla dans sa valise pour retrouver la liste qu'elle avait élaborée dans le secret de son lit et qui était restée au fond de son sac de cours. Et en trouva plusieurs.

_Hôtel :_

_- trouver un/une cuisinier(e) et un/une autre employé(e) pour les autres tâches_

_- nettoyer toutes les pièces_

_- refaire la chambre 4_

_- livraison des meubles le 21 juin !_

_- réparer et faire les peintures avant la livraison_

_Vacances de printemps :_

_- sortir avec la bande (ne pas boire !) tous les jours !_

_- annoncer la grossesse aux parents :S_

_- aller faire du shopping avec Pauline_

_- trouver un hôtel/maison à acheter __au bout du monde__ un peu à l'écart_

_Bébé :_

_- acheter des vetements, couches, jouets, lit,…_

_- rdv échographie __toutes les 10 semaines__ : 26/06/13 16h15._

« Bilan : je fais trop de listes » s'amusa Hermione. Mais cela lui permettait d'avoir les idées au clair et lui permettait d'avancer en toute confiance. Elle jeta sa liste de vacances dans le gros sac poubelle noir qui lui servait à faire le tri en se rappelant des bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec ses amis. Sa petite bande d'enfance avait toujours été là pour elle, malgré ses longues absences en « pensionnat ». Ils étaient tous contents de se revoir quand ils le pouvaient.

La liste pour le bébé était écrite au dos d'une photo que Draco lui avait donné peu de temps avant qu'ils se séparent. C'était une photo moldue de lui-même qui regardait d'objectif fixement avec un petit sourire charmeur. Quand le blond lui avait offert cette photo il lui avait expliqué que comme ça, ils ne seraient jamais séparés. Hermione lui avait rétorqué qu'il était bien plus agréable sur la photo, qu'au moins il ne râlait pas. Aujourd'hui elle aurait tout donné pour l'entendre râler.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et commença rapidement une autre liste : celle des priorités.

1/ nettoyer l'hôtel pour estimer les réparations – trouver où installer son appartement privé

2/ faire les réparations

3/ peindre et tapisser – priorité à la chambre du bébé

4/ installer les meubles, lits, cuisines, salles de bains,…

Pour les cuisines et salles de bain des installateurs se chargeraient d'installer bien évidement mais pour tous le reste Hermione devrait s'en charger seule.

Sans oublier l'échographie ! Foutu sorciers qui n'ont pas inventé une manière magique alors la brune avait déjà raté sa première échographie. Elle avait hâte de connaître le sexe de l'enfant pour choisir toutes les affaires du bébé et réfléchir à un prénom. Pour le moment elle le sentait à peine et elle avait du mal à s'imaginer avec un enfant.

Aujourd'hui sa journée était réservée au nettoyage des pièces du bas. La grande salle, la réception, l'ancien salon de thé et les cuisines devaient être débarrassés de la plus grande partie de leur crasse. Avec une baguette tout serait propre en quelques minutes mais une baguette était facilement repérable par magie. Tous les travaux se feraient sans magie. La baguette fut reléguée au fond de sa malle.

La première pièce dont elle s'occupa fut le salon de thé. Il était déjà libéré de tous ses meubles. Les vitres étaient couvertes de toiles à tel point que Hermione dû allumer la lumière alors qu'il était seulement onze heures. Ses vêtements de la veille étant déjà sales, elle les garda et attrapa un balai pour faire de gros tas de poussières un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout ce remue-ménage la fit un peu tousser mais quand le premier sac poubelle fut plein la brune était fière de ce début. Elle enchaîna directement avec la cuisine et la grande salle mais décida que la réception resterait dans sa crasse encore un moment. La réception était l'une des seules pièces laissées telle qu'elle par les anciens propriétaires. Il y avait encore les livres de comptes et d'autres papiers sous le comptoir, Hermione voulait les feuilleter avant de tout jeter. Les clefs des chambres étaient toujours accrochées à leurs crochets sur le mur mais elles semblaient prisonnières derrière un écran de toiles d'araignées.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fini de remplir cinq sacs poubelle supplémentaires qu'Hermione s'autorisa à aller manger. Le restaurant le plus proche étant situé en face de son petit hôtel, elle n'eut qu'à traverser la place pour profiter d'un bon plat chaud. Le restaurant était tenu par une mère et son fils, Florian. C'était un restaurant familial autant par sa gestion que par les plats qu'il servait et sa décoration. Cela plut immédiatement à Hermione qui voulait reproduire la même ambiance dans son propre établissement. Et la nourriture y était vraiment délicieuse, se dit la brune en retraversant la place pour retourner chez elle, et elle décida d'aller y manger très régulièrement.

A présent elle avait besoin d'y voir plus clair, elle s'attaqua donc aux hautes fenêtres qui bordaient tous le côté gauche de la salle. Celles-ci donnaient sur la place principale de la petite ville et faisaient près de deux mètres de haut. Elle monta sur le grand escabeau armée d'un seau et d'une éponge : aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Et aux grands remèdes, les grandes surprises. Hermione passa d'une fenêtre à l'autre sans y faire attention. Elle passait son éponge en enlevant des couches de crasses et de toiles sans se soucier ni de l'eau qui coulait au sol ni du soleil qui rentrait enfin dans le bâtiment. C'est seulement arrivée au fond de la salle qu'elle se retourna et découvrit que l'espace était à présent baigné de lumière. Cette salle, même couverte de poussière était redevenue claire et chaleureuse. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par les grandes fenêtres créaient des zébrures magnifiques qui faisaient ressortir les moulures blanches des caissons et laissaient deviner le damier noir et blanc des carreaux au sol.

Il fallu deux jours de plus pour que le rez de chaussé soit à peu prés propre, et encore plus d'une semaine pour que les vingt chambres le soit elles-aussi. Hermione avait profiter de ses soirées pour feuilleter les livres de comptes et autres documents laissés dans le hall d'entrée. Cet établissement avait, selon les livres, eu son heure de gloire dans les années 1950 jusqu'à 1970 avant un changement de propriétaire désastreux. Le vieux livre d'or et les articles de journaux découpés en faisaient un éloge magnifique.

Dans les chambres Hermione n'avait réussi à sauver que quatre lits à baldaquins sur les sept laissés dans l'établissement mais ceux-ci étaient magnifiques. Les boiseries des lits étaient en bois clair, à peine parsemé de veines plus sombres. Les tentures extérieures, bien qu'anciennes et lourdes étaient de qualité et n'avaient donc pas pourri ni été rongées par de petits animaux. Ces lits pourraient faire la particularité des plus grandes chambres et attirer des clients nostalgiques.

Mis à part les lits, les anciens propriétaires avaient abandonnés deux canapés en tissus qu'elle aurait voulu garder et refaire mais cela demanderait beaucoup trop de travail supplémentaire. Elle les plaça dans le couloir pour les descendre à la cave quand elle aurait trouvé de l'aide. Les annonces demandées au journal local étaient parues la veille donc les canapés n'y resteraient pas longtemps. Dans deux jours les postulants pour l'aider à gérer l'hôtel et les cuisiniers se présenteraient, et en attendant la brune comptait faire des nuits d'au moins quatorze heures.

oo00oo

Draco avait aussi fini par rentrer chez lui au manoir des Malfoy, et bien qu'il n'ai pas à s'occuper du ménage grâce aux trop nombreux elfes à son service, son emploi du temps était surchargé. Son père avait soigneusement préparé sa vie d'après l'obtention de son diplôme. Outre les nombreuses réunions auxquelles il se devait d'assister pour entendre parler d'argent, de pouvoir et de tous les autres aspects techniques de l'entreprise Malfoy dont il ne savait rien, il avait été convié à la prochaine fête organisée par Lord Voldemort.

Les réunions professionnelles de son père l'ennuyaient mais cette fête organisée le terrifiait littéralement. Depuis plus d'un an il redoutait cette rencontre et il avait réussi à la reporter jusqu'à après ses examens alors que la plupart de ses camarades avaient déjà rencontrés le maître. Mais tout cela n'intéressait pas le blond, son père lui avait déjà tout raconté des discours, des blagues noires sur les sang-de-bourbes, des divertissements avec des moldus et de l'exécution finale d'un partisan de Dumbeldore pour finir la soirée en beauté avec une chasse à l'homme. Si certains semblaient s'en amuser, lui en avait déjà vomi après un cauchemar. Selon son nouvel emploi du temps, le cauchemar deviendrait réalité dans moins de quatre jours.

Ce matin comme d'habitude, un cauchemar l'avait réveillé avant six heures. Mais en marchant un peu dans le manoir il avait croisé sa mère, pas encore couchée. Aussi loin que Draco s'en souvienne cette dernière avait toujours eu un rythme décalé par rapport aux gens « normaux ». Elle se couchait généralement vers cinq ou six heures et dormait jusqu'à treize heures. Ce matin toutefois il apprécia de la croiser.

- Bonjour mère.

- Oh bonsoir mon bébé, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est presque six heures. Puis-je vous parler, je n'arrive pas à dormir ? demanda Draco à sa mère sans relever qu'une fois de plus elle tenait à lui rappeler son surnom ridicule.

- Mais bien sûre assied-toi je t'en prie. Qu'y a-t-il ? lui répondit Narcissa avec son éternel sourire.

- Avez-vous déjà ressentit un sentiment contraire à celui que vous devriez ressentir à un moment donné ? Je veux parler par exemple de la tristesse au lieu de la joie, de la colère au lieu du bonheur, essaya d'expliquer Draco.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec le destin que de prévoit Lucius ? Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, vas lui en parler et il comprendra. S'il ne comprend pas, fait ce que tu as à faire. Tu es à moitié Black ne l'oublie pas.

- Pardon mère ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher non ? Tu devrais en faire autant, dormir garde le teint frais, clos Narcissa en abandonnant son fils au milieu de leur discussion.

* * *

Oh oh qu'a voulu dire Narcissa Malfoy d'après vous, une idée?

Vous aurez la réponse la semaine prochaine sur ce mystère et tout le chapitre sera plus intéressant et plus drôle c'est promis :)

DANS LA SUITE : UN ÉCLAT DE LUCIDITÉ ET UN ROUQUIN SUR UN BLOND.

Audelie


	8. Nouveaux horizons

Bonsoir à tous,

Vendredi est arrivé donc je poste comme d'habitude mon chapitre de la semaine. Je le précise pour les lecteurs qui ont rattrapé la fiction en cours: Je poste tous les vendredi soir !

Lassie, ta review est magnifique, je suis fière de faire partie des VIP qui ont le droit de profiter de ton avis!

Ce chapitre est 100% Malfoy, Hermione reviendra dans le prochain. C'est un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire alors j'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez le lire !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione est enceinte, et __a__ quitt__é__ tous ses amis et sa famille à la fin des A.P.I.C.S. Elle s'est installée dans une petite ville du New Jersey où elle rénove un ancien hôtel. De son côté Draco Malfoy est terrifi__é__ à l'idée de rencontrer le mage noir et sa mère lui à laissé entendre que c'était à lui de faire ses choix._

**Nouveaux horizons**

Ce fameux matin de la discussion, Draco ne réussit pas à retrouver le sommeil, car il n'était pas certain de se que sa mère avait voulu lui dire. Malgré ce que pensait beaucoup de monde, il savait que Narcissa Black-Malfoy n'était pas une simple d'esprit. Il savait entre autres que celle-ci n'aimait pas les longs discours inutiles, ni les fréquentations de son mari. Si elle avait voulu lui glisser un message il devait le comprendre par lui-même.

En tournant dans le petit salon en espérant y retrouver la mémoire, il vit le petit carnet noir que sa mère avait toujours sur elle. Sur la première page y était écrite la devise familiale des Black « _Toujours pur_ » en lettre d'or suivit d'un petit poème.

_La pureté n'est pas la continence, la pudibonderie ou la chasteté :_

_il y a pureté à chaque fois que l'amour cesse d'être mélangé d'intérêt._

_La seule pureté, c'est l'amour pur._

_André Comte-Sponville_

Sa décision était prise. Il remonta dans sa chambre en faisant un détour par la roseraie de sa mère, seul lieu où son père ne mettait jamais les pieds, pour y déposer le carnet. Dans sa chambre, Draco ne prit que peu d'affaires, quelques t-shirts, deux pantalons simples, des sous-vêtements et les vieux carnets de photos que sa mère lui avait offerts pour ses six ans suffisaient. Le tout tenant dans un sac à dos, il couru jusqu'à la limite de la propriété familiale et transplana.

Les professeurs leur avaient toujours appris à transplaner dans des endroits bien connus et à toujours être concentrés pendant le voyage pour une bonne raison. Draco arriva les fesses dans la boue et son sac se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de lui pour finir accroché dans un arbre. La maison en face de lui ne ressemblait en rien au manoir qu'il venait de quitter. Elle était construite en bois et ressemblait plus à un échafaudage permanent qu'à une habitation. Le blond se demandait à quel moment elle allait s'effondrer. À moins que celle-ci ne tienne par magie puisqu'après tout les Weasley étaient une vieille famille sorcière, donc leur magie était sans doute assez forte tout de même. Prenant son courage à deux main, le jeune blond récupéra son sac à dos, se dirigeât vers la petite porte d'entrée et toqua en espérant qu'un des rouquins soit assez matinal pour être debout. Ce fut Molly Weasley qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour jeune homme, l'accueilli la matriarche, toi tu dois être un Malfoy ai-je tort?, dit-elle après l'avoir détaillé des pieds à la tête.

- Non madame, je suis Draco Malfoy, enchanté de vous connaître, répondit Draco, habitué aux politesses systématiques.

- Tu es très poli, c'est une bonne chose. Je m'appelle Molly, qu'est ce que tu es venu chercher ici ?

- J'aimerais parler à Pott… à Harry Potter. J'ai pensé que votre fils Ronald peut savoir où il habite.

- Oh, Harry ! Tu as de la chance il est ici en ce moment. Tu veux entrer ?

Mitigé entre une peur panique que la maison s'effondre sur lui et sa bonne éducation, Draco entra. Hermione était venue de nombreuse fois, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Oui merci, je veux bien. Savez-vous vers quelle heure il se réveille habituellement ? je ne voudrais pas vous déranger trop longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours le premier levé après moi, il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? des œufs, des tartines, de la confiture, un café, un thé ? Tu préfère peut être des croissants, un chocolat chaud, du bacon ?

- Non merci, je vais juste attendre Po… Harry. Refusa poliment le blond.

- Mais tu es tout maigrichon, assied-toi !, lui ordonna Molly d'un ton si ferme que le plus jeune s'assit brusquement. Tiens, mange quelques toasts, en plus la confiture vient des fruits du jardin.

- Quand Harry descendit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il eu la surprise de voir Draco Malfoy assit dans la cuisine des Weasley en train de dévorer un copieux petit déjeuner. Il se cacha la bouche pour rire mais finit par entrer dans la pièce.

Bonjour Molly, qu'est ce que Malfoy fait là ? lui demanda-t-il en allant faire la bise à la mère de son ami.

- Bonjour mon petit Harry on t'attendait, ton camarade est venu pour te parler. Je vous conseille de régler ça avant que Ronald ne se réveille sinon il va encore faire des histoires. Je vous laisse seuls mais ne salissez pas ma cuisine !

- Oui promis, merci. Répondit Harry avant de se servir une tasse de café et de se tourner vers son vieil ennemi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ici, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Où est Hermione ?

Harry, surpris par une question aussi directe, s'étrangla avec son café.

- Quoi… mais… tu es fou… tu pouv… pouvais… pas attendre… que j'ai fini… de boire ! Abruti !

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé ce que je suis venu chercher ici. Et Mme Weasley à précisé de faire vite avant que la belette ne se réveille. D'ailleurs si elle sait que nous ne somme pas amis, pourquoi m'as-t-elle fait entrer si poliment ?

- Malfoy, les Weasley sont des gens très accueillants. Ne t'avise même pas de les critiquer. Et Ron ne risque pas de se réveiller tout de suite vu qu'il est sept heures ! Il nous reste environ cinq heures pour parler si les jumeaux ne testent pas leurs fusées sifflantes d'ici là... Passe-moi la confiture s'il te plait.

- Tiens. Alors, où est partie Hermione ? s'impatienta Draco.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas où elle est, personne ne le sait. Tu as goûté cette confiture ? C'est de la griotte. D'habitude je n'aime pas ça mais là j'adore ! Molly fait la meilleure cuisine que j'ai jamais goûtée.

- Oui Potter j'ai goûté mais je m'en fous de la confiture ! s'énerva le blond. Comment-ça tu ne sais pas ? Si je ne sais pas et toi non plus alors qui sait où elle est ?

- Personne. Tu à l'air de bien connaître Hermione alors tu dois savoir qu'elle est très intelligente. Dans la lettre qu'elle nous à laissé à Ron et moi, elle nous dit qu'elle doit disparaitre et qu'on ne pourra pas la retrouver. C'est à elle de revenir quand elle le voudra.

- Tu ne la recherches même pas et tu oses te prétendre son ami ! Pff tu me dégouttes Potter. Conclu Drago en se levant pour quitter la maison.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la main qui lui attrapa le poignet avec force. Les deux garçons se fixèrent du regard plusieurs secondes avant qu'Harry ne se lève calmement en broyant les os de son camarade. Le blond se retrouva projeté sur la table, envoyant les tasses, les pains et les confitures voler dans la pièce, il atterrit dans un bruit sourd suivit d'un petit gémissement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il découvrit un regard vert planté à cinq centimètres de ses yeux d'acier.

- Écoutes-moi bien Malfoy je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois, Hermione Granger est et sera toujours ma meilleure amie, la savoir disparue depuis deux semaines déja me rend fou et toutes les nuits j'entends mon meilleur ami marmonner son prénom en dormant. Depuis mes onze ans tout le monde me répète que mon rôle est de tuer un sorcier puissant qui terrorise la moitié de la population et a plus du double de mes connaissances. Une partie des personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus sont déjà mortes dans cette guerre et Hermione est seule dehors. Tu pense vraiment que ça ne me fait rien ? Je sais que tu es moins con que tu en à l'air, je fais confiance à Mione pour ça, alors tu va gentiment sortir de cette maison et retourner faire l'esclave. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp. Une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes : je ne sais pas pourquoi les boucliers de la maison t'ont laissé passer mais tu devrais t'interroger sur ton allégeance. Maintenant barre-toi !

Harry se recula juste assez pour laisser Malfoy se relever, il lui tendit sa baguette et lui montra la porte d'un coup de tête. Draco avait toujours le cœur qui battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et ses idées étaient confuses. Il nota mentalement de ne plus parler au survivant avant d'avoir réfléchi quand il se retrouva plaqué au sol sous un Ronald Weasley hurlant :

- Maman ! Il faut refaire le bouclier autour de la maison ! Ya un p**ain de Mangemort qui est passé !

Le rouquin, encore en pyjama, était à présent étalé de tout son long sur un Draco Malfoy amorphe. Cette image rendit le sourire à Harry qui décida tout de même de clarifier la situation un minimum :

- Non Ron, stop. Laisse-le partir, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Pendant ce temps Molly hurlait en retour :

- Ronald Billius je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas crier dans la maison ! Et pour le gros mot tu n'auras pas de dessert !

Le pauvre aristocrate fut surpris par le volume sonore et interrogea Harry du regard. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaule quand au comportement de la mère et du fils puis ouvrit la porte du Terrier pour laisser sortir le blond. Quand Draco Malfoy passa à côté de lui il lui expliqua en chuchotant:

- Le bouclier empêche toute personne croyant en la suprématie d'un sang pur, mangemort ou non, de rentrer sur le terrain pense-y ! Et Harry lui claqua la porte au nez pour aller se recoucher.

* * *

DANS LA SUITE : ENFIN UNE ECHOGRAPHIE !

Draco va-t-il enfin se poser des questions sur sa loyauté ?

Dans le prochain chapitre Hermione va devoir aller à son échographie, j'en profite pour vous demander si vous avez des idées de prénoms ? J'ai évidement mes idées plus ou moins arrêtées mais si l'un de vous trouve un prénom « coup de cœur » je peux changer! :)

Audelie


	9. Echographie et menaces

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui première journée de ski, c'était génial ! Eh oui il y a des avantages à ne pas avoir cours le vendredi et à habiter à côté des pistes !

Personne sur les pistes, grand soleil mais la neige n'est pas encore super alors je ne conseille pas aux débutants de venir dans les Vosges pour le moment. Bref, demain j'aurais des courbatures…

Merci à mes cinq chouchous : Love-pingo, Charliee3216, Rose-Eliade et Aurélie Malfoy. J'adore lire vos reviews à chaque chapitres !

Rose-Eliade et Charliee3216 vos impressions me font bien réfléchir d'un chapitre à l'autre ^^

Draco qui à besoin d'aide? C'est pour tout de suite.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione est enceinte de 4 mois maintenant, elle habite à Glassboro dans un ancien hôtel. Draco Malfoy est toujours décidé à la chercher, même si celle-ci ne veut pas être retrouvée et lui à clairement écrit. Il est allé demander de l'aide à Harry et se demande de quel côté se placer dans la guerre_

**Echographie et menaces**

A Glassboro les travaux n'avançaient pas aussi vite que l'aurait souhaité la future maman. On était le 26 juin, jour de la première échographie, et seul le ménage était fini !

Hermione se sentait seule et un peu perdue. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être constamment entourée se retrouvait depuis deux semaine dans cette petite ville avec pour seul connaissance son nouvel ami Florian. Les soirées passées devant la grande cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor avec ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient et Harry et Ron restaient très présents dans son cœur. Elle les considérait depuis toujours comme ses frères, elle avait grandi et changé avec eux, ils la connaissaient mieux que personne et c'était réciproque. Les soirées câlines avec Draco lui manquaient également, elle avait appris que le jeune homme pouvait être très doux quand ils étaient seuls. Ces souvenirs se rappelaient sans cesse à elle puisque le bébé commençait à bouger dans son ventre à présent clairement visible. Même ses robes les plus amples étaient devenues trop petites depuis longtemps. Les mouvements à l'intérieur de son ventre lui semblaient encore étranges mais elle ne les sentait que le matin ou le soir, quand elle arrêtait de travailler. Elle avait fait la connaissance de quelques personnes dans le village, un petit vieux passait la voir tous les jours et lui racontait la vie du village dans sa jeunesse, la fleuriste lui avait promis de l'aider à embellir son hôtel, et pour discuter elle pouvait toujours aller voir Florian.

Car Florian, l'un des restaurateurs du village, était à présent son ami. Quand Hermione n'était pas en train de travailler dans son hôtel, elle passait son temps dans la cuisine du restaurant à discuter avec lui. Avec lui elle oubliait pour quelque temps son monde et ses anciens amis. Il lui montrait les environs et la faisait rire en imitant tous les gens du village. La principale qualité de Florian était simple : il ne lui faisait penser à aucun des trois hommes de sa vie. Il n'avait pas la mauvaise foi de Ron, ni la témérité ou le dédain des règles de Harry, et évidement ni la jalousie ni la tendresse qu'avait à son égard Draco. Il lui avait également trouvé un surnom qui n'était ni « Mione », ni « Mia ». Il l'appelait Parky en référence avec son nom de famille: Parker.

C'était aussi Florian qui l'aidait pour le moment à refaire la décoration de son hôtel. Pendant la dernière semaine, ils avaient tous les deux débarrassés les derniers meubles gênants et s'étaient mis à décoller les papiers peints, décaper les peintures et laver les plafonds. Comme Hermione était enceinte de plus de quatre mois, le jeune homme lui avait fermement interdit de monter sur l'escabeau pour lui éviter les chutes. Cette dernière s'occupait donc de la partie basse des pièces pendant que Florian s'occupait de la partie haute, et il faisait parfois tomber quelques gouttes d'eau ou des morceaux de papier peints sur la brune, ce qui les faisait rire tous les deux, et les journées passaient dans la bonne humeur.

Hermione lui racontait tout et avait entièrement confiance en lui, elle lui racontait tout mais le seul sujet que tout les deux évitaient avec soin était le plus épineux de tous : le père de son enfant. Florian lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner à son échographie pour ne pas qu'elle s'y sente seule. Hermione avait accepté avec joie.

Le vingt-six juin Hermione était donc prête à partir, l'heure de sa première échographie approchant. Depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes la brune était prête et assise devant les marches du restaurant à attendre son ami. Pour ne pas être en retard la brune s'était préparée et était prête à partir en avance, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Florian qui fut accueilli par une furie quand il sortit enfin.

- Holà du calme Parky, c'est bon tu seras à l'heure ne stresse pas !

- Je ne suis pas stressée ok ? S'énerva la brune avec un maximum de mauvaise fois. Pourquoi tu m'appelles Parky depuis quelques jours ?

- Parky, pour Parker bien sûre ! On t'a jamais donné de surnom à partir de ton nom de famille ? Il regarda son amie secouer la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre avec le sourire, tant mieux je n'aime pas utiliser le même surnom que tout le monde.

Cela rappela à la jeune femme une autre discutions, quelques mois plus tôt…

Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de connaître le sexe de son enfant. La veille en fouillant dans la poche d'un gilet elle avait retrouvé sa liste de prénoms qu'elle avait faite entre deux examens à Poudlard. Encore une liste, aurait dit Ronald. Elle en avait rajouté quelques uns et rayé Darko qui ressemblait beaucoup trop au prénom du futur père qui ignorait tout. La liste était courte et simple :

Fille : Dahlia, Léonie, Mathilde, Hannah

Garçon : William, Darko

A leur arrivée à l'hôpital les deux amis étaient encore en avance sur le rendez-vous et Hermione trépigna dans la salle d'attente en attendant 16h15. Ce fut un homme qui la reçut pour l'échographie, Hermione estima qu'il devait avoir au moins quarante ans et sa main était rugueuse quand il la lui tendit. Il la conduisit dans son cabinet pour lui faire remplir tous les papiers qui auraient dû être faits lors du premier rendez-vous. Elle dû notamment le renseigner sur son nom, son prénom et sa date de naissance ainsi que la date de ses dernières règles, ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle refusa d'écrire la moindre information quant au père du bébé. Cela ne sembla pas étonner le médecin.

- Donc monsieur n'est pas le père ? Je croise beaucoup de jeunes femmes comme vous, à votre âge la plupart des jeunes hommes fuient leurs responsabilités. Malheureusement pour vous il est trop tard pour avorter, vous devrez donc aller jusqu'au bout de la grossesse. Si vous voulez ensuite le donner à l'adoption pour recommencer votre vie avec ce jeune homme je peux vous expliquer le fonctionnement et les démarches nécessaires.

Ce discours laissa Hermione sans voix un moment avant qu'elle se reprenne :

- Non monsieur, vous n'avez pas compris la situation, je veux garder cet enfant et son père n'a pas fuit lâchement. Ce jeune homme est un ami qui à eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner!

Le mensonge n'est pas la solution à tout mais le médecin accepta cette vérité avec un grand sourire.

- Bien Mademoiselle Parker, je suis heureux de m'être trompé sur votre compte. Vous pouvez vous allonger sur le lit et remonter votre chemise. Je vais appliquer un gel sur votre ventre qui vous donnera une sensation de froid et nous pourrons déterminer si votre bébé ne présente aucun problème ni malformation. Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe ou bien préférez-vous avoir la surprise ?

- Je veux le connaître s'il vous plaît.

Le médecin positionna la sonde sur le ventre d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci se tordait les cervicales pour essayer de voir l'écran du moniteur.

- Et voilà bébé ! Alors... deux bras bien formés… dix doigts… deux jambes… une tête qui fait… le bon diamètre… une main… une autre jambe… oui, nous avons bien trois, non quatre jambes, décrivit le médecin pendant que Hermione pâlissait à vue d'œil. Mademoiselle vous être enceinte de deux bébés, des jumeaux, félicitations !

- Quoi ? oh non, non je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je veux bien un bébé, mais pas deux !

- Je suis désolé pour vous, mais votre avis ne compte pas ici. Vous avec bien deux bébés, deux garçons très bien formés. Vous devrez en parler avec votre compagnon et si vous voulez voir un spécialiste des naissances multiples vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous à l'accueil. Vous pouvez vous relever.

- D'accord, au revoir lança Hermione en se relevant.

Elle rabattit d'un coup son t-shirt sur son ventre sans prendre la peine d'essuyer le gel, attrapa son sac à main et sortit de l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Florian prit tout de même le temps de remercier le médecin et de noter tout ce dont Hermione pourrait avoir besoin une fois calmée. Il la retrouva adossée à sa voiture, toujours rouge de colère et marmonnant des propos inintelligibles. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle, la brune continua de marmonner des morceaux de phrases et des menaces :

_Ça chéri tu va me le payer..._

_Juste pour te rendre intéressant comme d'habitude !_

_Je vais te les arracher si je te revois un jour, je te jure, je vais te les arracher..._

_Contraception moldue de m**de même pas foutue d'être efficace !_

_Deux, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde, non il faut toujours que tu fasse mieux…_

Ne pouvant pas la laisser seule dans cet état, Florian la ramena chez lui pour la soirée et décida finalement de garder un œil sur elle pour la nuit.

Le lendemain de l'échographie, Hermione eu du mal à se lever, elle avait soudain l'impression que son ventre pesait beaucoup plus lourd que la veille, deux fois plus lourd. Elle avait mal dormi et ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En regardant autour du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, elle pu voir quelques meubles récents et sur la table de chevet une photographie d'un enfant jouant avec un chien. Comme la photographie ne bougeait pas, Hermione conclu qu'elle se trouvait toujours chez des moldus. Elle se dit également qu'il serait étrange qu'une famille de mangemorts laisse une sang-de-bourbe voir leur héritier couvert de boue courant avec un simple berger allemand. C'est donc en se sentant en toute sécurité qu'elle choisit de se rendormir quelques heures.

oo00oo

L'héritier Malfoy de son côté avait peu de temps pour réfléchir, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant de se retrouver face au Lord, plus que deux jours pour choisir de suivre la voie qui avait été tracée pour lui depuis sa naissance ou prendre un autre chemin, plus incertain, que Harry Potter et sa mère venaient de lui ouvrir. Un chemin qui lui permettrait peut être de retrouver Hermione et de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. Cela faisait deux semaines que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle et il s'inquiétait. A chaque retour de mission de son père il s'attendait au pire, à ce que son père lui annonce avec le sourire la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Si cela devait arriver il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir accepté de rompre avec elle. Il ne pourrait pas non plus garder un visage impassible et fondrait probablement en larmes devant son père, lui dévoilant ainsi son plus grand secret. Sa mère, Narcissa, avait rapidement deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas à son retour à la maison et elle l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments, mais Draco doutait que son père prenne aussi bien la nouvelle.

Le jeune Malfoy avait la chance d'être souvent seul au manoir et pouvait donc aller se promener dans le grand parc pour y réfléchir. Chaque jour son père partait tôt pour travailler dans la Malfoy Company. Draco ne connaissait pas en quoi consistait exactement les affaires de la famille puisque son père l'en avait toujours tenu éloigné. Il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas véritablement celui-ci en tant qu'individu mais il était en tout cas plus calme durant ses absences. Narcissa était heureusement plus proche de lui. Elle ne l'avait certes pas élevé, comme le voulait la tradition des grandes familles, mais il pouvait aller la voir pour lui demander conseil quand elle ne se trouvait pas dans son atelier ni dans la roseraie.

La personne dont il avait réellement besoin avait dû quitter le manoir il y à déjà un an. Il s'agissait de sa nourrice, Alice, qui avait faillit être tuée lorsqu'il avait atteint sa majorité. D'après la tradition, chaque nouveau né recevait une nourrice à sa naissance et c'était à elle que revenait la charge d'élever l'enfant, de lui apprendre à respecter ses semblable, dénigrer ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs et exceller dans tous les domaines. Alice lui avait appris cela à la perfection mais elle lui avait aussi apporté beaucoup d'amour. Avant ses dix-sept ans Draco avait eu connaissance de la fin tragique que lui promettait cette tradition et il avait fait en sorte de trouver un nouveau nom et une nouvelle vie à sa chère Alice. Il était donc le seul à pouvoir la retrouver et décida d'aller lui rendre visite.

Ayant pris soin de porter un pantalon simple et de laisser sa robe de sorcier dans sa chambre. Il sorti de l'enceinte du manoir et transplanna à côté d'une banque moldue. Pour ne pas trahir sa complice ils avaient convenus qu'en cas de rencontres futures le plus jeune des deux ne devrait jamais transplanner dans un endroit proche de l'appartement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se retrouva donc forcé de prendre les transports en commun et arriva à destination tout tremblant.

Après avoir monté deux étages d'un petit immeuble, il écrasa son index sur le bouton au nom de Marguerite Blouard. Une femme imposante vint lui ouvrir la porte, elle était habillée d'un tailleur gris clair assorti d'un foulard vermeil. Son air revêche disparut aussitôt en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon petit ? Tu es bien seul au moins ?

- Oui Alice je suis seul, tout va bien. Vous êtes magnifique Nanie !

- Toi aussi tu es très beau, tu veux entrer ? l'invita la femme en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Draco Malfoy entra donc dans le petit appartement. Sitôt installés dans des fauteuils moelleux autour d'une table basse, l'effet de surprise passa et le caractère d'Alice Mattews ressortit :

- On avait décidé que tu ne devais jamais venir me retrouver non ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son protégé.

- Oui Madame.

* * *

DANS LA SUITE : UN CHOIX À FAIRE, UNE EMBAUCHE.

Surpris(es) de l'échographie ? Maintenant vous pouvez commencer à chercher des prénoms… on m'a proposé plutôt des prénoms de filles pour le moment :)

Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Alice? C'est un personnage que j'adore et que vous aller revoir dans les prochains chapitres !

Audelie


	10. Alice et la famille Black

Bonjour à tous,

Enfin les vacances ! J'adore cette période de l'année, St Nicolas (chez moi c'est aussi important que Noël), puis Noël, puis nouvel ans et pour finir la galette des Rois. C'est simplement parfait !

… Bien sûre ce serait mieux si on n'avait pas les partiels juste à la rentrée, mais il ne faut pas se plaindre ^^

Merci à Narcotine ma béta qui trouve un peu de temps pour les corrections entre ses révisions pour le bac. Promis je bosse pendant les vacances pour avancer dans les chapitres !

Disclaimer : J'invente quelques personnages mais Hermione, Draco et le monde appartient à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione est enceinte, et à quitter tous ses amis et sa famille à la fin des A.P.I.C.S. Elle à appris qu'elle est enceinte de deux garçons. Elle est en train de finir la rénovation un ancien hôtel. De son côté Draco Malfoy est allé trouver son ancienne nourrice pour lui demander conseil quand à son avenir._

**Alice et la famille Black**

Sitôt installés sur des fauteuils moelleux autour d'une table basse, l'effet de surprise passa et le caractère d'Alice Mattews ressortit :

- On avait décidé que tu ne devais jamais venir me retrouver non ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son protégé.

- Oui Madame, répondit Draco Malfoy en baissant les yeux, penaud.

- Et peux-tu me dire où tu te trouve actuellement ?

- Je suis chez vous Madame, continua le blond.

- Bien, et peux-tu me dire pour quelles raisons avait-on pris cette décision ? Une seule raison me suffira si tu es capable de me citer celle que j'attends !

- Je pense que la réponse que vous attendez est que je risque votre vie en venant ici. J'en suis désolé.

Alice regarda ce jeune homme qui était presque son fils un moment avant de se rasseoir en face de lui. Elle connaissait ce jeune homme depuis dix-huit ans, et c'était la première fois depuis douze ans qu'il agissait sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ces actes. A moins qu'il y n'ai réfléchi ?

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que Draco ose relever la tête vers la femme qui lui faisait face, il la regarda d'un air chagrin, sachant bien que cela n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle depuis longtemps.

- D'accord, je suppose que tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais maintenant. Je sais que tu réfléchis avant d'agir, alors pourquoi as-tu fais le déplacement ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous connaissez la situation du monde sorcier et les deux partis qui s'y opposent, depuis quelques temps je ne sais plus où se trouve ma place. Or dans moins de deux jours mon père veut que j'aille faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre la marque. Vous êtes celle qui me connaît le mieux, j'ai besoin de savoir quoi faire.

Draco supplia sa nourrice de lui donner une réponse mais celle-ci ne lui donna pas ce qu'il attendait :

- Tu t'es enfin mis à penser par toi-même petit, je t'en félicite car c'est une bonne chose. Explique-moi donc pourquoi tu t'es mis à douter ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton père qui t'a donné le choix.

- Non effectivement. C'est la fille qui m'a aidé à vous sortir de Pré-au-Lard qui a commencé à me mettre des idées en tête, elle est sang-de-bourbe et pourtant elle est très douée et très intelligente.

- Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier, est ce que tu voudrais la tuer ou est-elle comme moi « une exception » ? Le coupa Alice.

- Non je ne veux pas la tuer… je l'aime. On est sortit ensemble presque toute l'année après votre départ, même si personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'on était vraiment bien tous les deux, on partageait tout. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle à changé tout à coup en mars et elle à décidé de rompre. Je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir et maintenant elle à disparu. C'est en la cherchant que j'ai parlé avec Potter et qu'il m'a dit que je n'étais peut être pas fait pour être mangemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais attention à ça, d'habitude je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit.

Devant l'air perdu de Draco, le caractère d'Alice s'adoucit un peu :

- C'est une bonne chose qu'Harry Potter t'ai fait t'interroger. Sache qu'on a toujours le choix de ses actes dans la vie, même si certains sont plus durs que d'autres. Que t'ai-je répété mille fois sur tes origines ?

- Que je suis un Malfoy mais aussi un Black ? proposa sans hésiter le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais connais-tu la véritable signification de la devise des Black ?

- Ma mère me l'a montrée oui, elle est tirée d'un poème moldu.

- Ce n'est pas exact, le poème que tu as lu a été commandé par ta mère à un grand poète moldu, mais la devise a été écrite bien avant. Le poème est une sorte de mise à jour de la signification de « toujours pur ». Je pense que ta mère a fait changer cette signification pour que tu n'ai jamais à suivre l'obligation du sang comme elle y a été obligée pour son mariage. Les Black ont toujours eu à choisir entre la pureté de leur sang et leurs sentiments, beaucoup ont disparu de la tapisserie familiale à cause de leur choix. Alphard, Cedrella, Andromèda… Il semble que tu sois un Black à part entière et le moment est venu de faire ton choix.

- Qui sont ces gens ? Alphard, Cedrella… Je ne connais qu'Androméda qui était une sœur de ma mère il parait qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu qui la battait et elle en est morte. Mère n'en parle jamais et je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'autres membres de ma famille ayant fait le mauvais choix.

- Il est normal que ta famille ne t'en parle pas. S'ils ont fait disparaître ces personnes de la tapisserie, c'est pour que tout le monde les oublie. La première, Cedrella, a été effacée après avoir épousé un Weasley il me semble. C'était il y a très longtemps, tu ne l'aurais de toute façon pas connue. Alphard par contre est plus proche de toi, c'était un oncle de ta mère, le frère de ton grand père Cygnus, il à choisit de soutenir Sirius Black quand celui-ci a renié ses parents. Cela n'a semble-t-il pas plu au reste de la famille. Quand à l'histoire de ta tante Androméda, sache que l'on t'a encore menti, Androméda est bien tombée amoureuse d'un moldu mais Théodore ne l'a jamais battue. Ils se sont mariés et ont eu une fille, Nymphadora, qui est auror à présent, et toute la famille va très bien, personne n'est mort.

- Vous dites qu'Androméda Black n'est pas morte ? hurla presque Draco sous le choc.

- C'est exact jeune homme, et je te prierais de ne plus crier en ma présence.

- Je suis désolé Madame, est-ce que ma mère est au courant ?

- Bien sûre qu'elle l'est, comment crois-tu que je sois au courant de tous ces secrets ? C'est elle qui m'a envoyée chercher de ses nouvelles plusieurs fois, et c'est Andy qui m'a raconté toutes les histoires que je te raconte à mon tour. Je ne te dicterais pas ton choix petit, tu es le seul à pouvoir le prendre. Maintenant repose-toi, tu ne repartiras pas d'ici avant de savoir où aller.

Sur ces mots, Alice appuya sur les épaules de Draco Malfoy pour le forcer à se coucher sur le canapé en velours. Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de résister et il se retrouva rapidement couvert d'un plaid vert-marron tricoté par les mains habiles de la propriétaire. Alice se plaça sur un siège au niveau de sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux en lui parlant calmement comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était plus jeune.

oo00oo

Hermione quant à elle se réveillait pour la deuxième fois dans cette chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais cette fois une main l'avait gentiment secouée pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Au bout de cette main et du bras qui y était relié se trouvait le visage de Florian.

- Tu devrais te lever, il est presque onze heures et ma mère dit que plusieurs personnes attendent devant chez toi. Et puis moi j'aimerais descendre en cuisine pour commencer le service de midi et je ne veux pas laisser l'appartement ouvert.

Que faisait-elle donc chez Florian ? Certes, son ami était plutôt beau garçon et gentil, il savait bien s'habiller et bien cuisiner… mais elle était enceinte ! En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour regarder attentivement le lieu elle s'aperçut que la décoration de la pièce ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de la chambre du brun. Les murs était recouverts d'un papier peint violet qui paraissait ancien, il y avait dans un coin un bureau recouvert de différentes piles de dossiers et de classeurs. La photo d'un garçon jouant avec un chien était toujours là elle-aussi. En se levant elle alla la voir de plus près, et Florian lui enleva tout doute.

- Oui c'est moi, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné. Je déteste cette photo mais maman l'adore alors je préfère qu'elle l'affiche ici, où personne ne vient jamais. Cette pièce sert de bureau, et de chambre d'amis à l'occasion, désolé pour la poussière comme ce n'était pas prévu que tu dormes ici…

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer me doucher et tout sera parfait, le coupa Hermione.

- Et pour les gens devant chez toi tu va faire quoi? Demanda Florian en regardant de l'autre côté de la place par la fenêtre.

- Merde ! C'est pour mes entretiens ! J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! Je suis déjà en retard, je descends, pas le temps de manger, bye, merci pour hier, à plus tard ! se précipita la brune en soutenant son ventre dans les escaliers.

Au dernier moment, elle se retourna quand même vers son ami avec un sourire :

- Au fait, pour la photo : je l'adore !

En traversant la place au pas de course, elle jeta un œil à ses possibles nouveaux associés. Ce n'était pas gagné. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, son retard en avait probablement fait fuir quelques uns.

Elle s'excusa, fit entrer les quatre prétendants aux différents postes dans le bâtiment, et la visite des lieux commença. Pour Hermione il était important que ces personnes sachent pour quel travail ils venaient.

Elle leur fit faire le tour de l'hôtel en commençant par les pièces communes du rez-de-chaussé, c'est à dire la cuisine avec son équipement plutôt simple mais de bonne qualité, la salle de déjeuner avec ses grandes fenêtres, et la salle de bal qu'elle pourrait sans doute mettre en location. Puis elle passa aux étages pour présenter les chambres : l'hôtel proposait quatre suites avec salon, et une dizaine de chambres. La brune était très fière de pouvoir montrer l'hôtel remis à neuf et presque prêt à ouvrir. Il ne restait plus qu'à remplir les placards et les frigidaires, acheter des draps, des serviettes et autres petits objets de décoration, et tout serait fini.

Le bon point était qu'aucun de ses quatre prétendant n'était parti avant la fin de la visite, elle les conduisit donc dans la salle à manger et décida de faire passer les entretiens dans la cuisine attenante. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle recherchait, elle commença chaque tête à tête en leur demandant de se présenter :

La première femme entra et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise placée en face d'Hermione. Elle était assez maigre et habillée d'une façon étrange. Sa robe semblait être faite de la même matière que les vieux rideaux qu'elle avait retrouvés à la cave pendant les réparations, d'un bleu-gris passé elle n'avait pas de forme définie et s'arrêtait bien trop haut pour un entretien d'embauche - Bien trop haut pour un femme mûre – se dit Hermione.

- Moi c'est Anita, j'ai quarante ans. Je viens de me faire lâcher par mon mec alors il me faut du taf. Le problème c'est que comme j'ai jamais fini le collège à cause des gosses je sais pas faire grand-chose. Nan j'suis nulle en cuisine. J'aime pas le ménage, si les clients sont pas contents ils ont qu'à le faire eux même !

- Ok merci d'être venue, au suivant !

Le deuxième prétendant au poste était nettement mieux habillé, se rassura la brunette. Il était vêtu d'un costume marron foncé et d'une chemise blanche élégante. Il paraissait un peu âgé pour le poste mais il s'était fait beau pour l'occasion et Hermione en eu une impression positive. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Hermione, il lui tendit la main pour la saluer et elle pu sentir son eau de toilette au citron.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Henry. Je suis depuis peu de temps à la retraite mais auparavant j'étais chauffeur de bus scolaire. Je ne supporte plus les cris, surtout ceux des enfants. J'habite dans le village d'à côté et j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un reprenait l'Hôtel des deux terres. Quand j'étais tout jeune je venais souvent ici avec mes parents. C'est eux qui m'ont raconté que l'hôtel a été bâti sur deux terrains pour que les paysans arrêtent de se battre pour cette parcelle. Il parait que ça a marché puisqu'après ça plus aucun ne pouvait mettre ses bêtes ici. Dans mes souvenirs le bois était plus sombre dans la salle à manger, et il n'y avait pas de peinture aux murs, c'était des tentures. D'ailleurs les chambres n'étaient pas comme ça non plus, il y avait de grandes armoires, pas de commodes. Je ne partage pas vos goûts, je préférais avant.

- Merci monsieur, je tiendrais compte de vos conseils. Au suivant !

Bien, maintenant au moins, Hermione connaissait le nom de l'hôtel, « Hôtel des deux terres ». Ce nom ne lui évoquait rien, elle le trouvait fade. Elle pensa tout de même à ne pas le changer complètement tout en le transformant en quelque chose de plus personnel : « Hôtel des deux mondes ».

* * *

Il est gentil le petit Malfoy avec sa Nannie vous ne trouvez pas? Le pauvre blond n'a pas fini d'en baver XD

Je vous promets que les reviews ne mordent pas, que personne ne se retrouvera à choisir entre sa vie et sa conscience (comme doit le faire Draco) et que ça me ferait très plaisir quoique vous m'écriviez !

DANS LA SUITE : LA SUITE DE L'ENTRETIEN ET UNE PRISE DE CONSCIENCE.

Audelie


	11. Souvenirs

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Alors ce Noël vous à t-il amené tout ce que vous vouliez ? Pour moi il à été pleins de promesses, ma maman doit me faire une jolie cape pour mettre sur mes robes ce printemps

Bref même après une semaine très chargée je ne vous oublie pas, apparemment vous êtes beaucoup à aimer le prénom William alors je vais le garder, pour l'autre fils j'ai aussi choisi un prénom avec une signification ^^

William : a du charme, de la classe, de l'élégance, il est un homme raffiné, soucieux de plaire et d'avoir une grande place dans le cœur de ses parents, ainsi qu'à l'école, et il n'hésitera pas à se faire valoir pour être à la hauteur.

Disclaimer : Je ne touche rien sur ce que j'écris, c'est une sorte de bénévolat !

Pour les lecteurs non-inscrits :

Sscg : Ouiii j'adore Draco trop mignon qui obéit à sa Nannie chérie. Il à intérêt à se reprendre parce qu'il est dans la merde ! Merci de me suivre et pour ton avis, il m'a fait très plaisir.

Louanne : Oui Narcissa est douée pour faire passer les messages même si elle est un peu folle ;)

Lyrmia : Merci beaucoup pour ce beau compliment, je suis toujours étonnée de le lire même après 3-4 fois ^^. Je ne pense pas que Hermione se rende encore compte de la difficulté qu'elle va avoir à accoucher seule, mais elle peut utiliser son portolin pour appeler Mme Pomfresh. Je n'ai pas encore écrit cette partie, je ferais tout pour que ce soit réel ) La pauvre Hermione, tu viens de lui rajouter des difficultés !

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione est enceinte de jumeaux et vit seule dans un ancien hôtel en Amérique à côté de Nashville. De son côté, Draco Malfoy est allé trouver son ancienne nourrice pour lui demander conseil quand à son avenir._

**Souvenirs**

Il ne lui restait plus que deux candidats, plus jeunes que les précédents. Le premier, un jeune homme, lui faisait un grand sourire, elle le fit rentrer le premier. Il était blond et très bien habillé, une veste cintrée lui marquait la taille et faisait ressortir ses épaules tandis que son pantalon mettait en valeur des fesses qui auraient pu faire tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds. Toutes sauf Hermione, qui trouvait sa démarche un peu prétentieuse.

- Bonjour, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Je m'appelle Martin Laroche mais tout le monde m'appelle Marty. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez enceinte (observateur le type !) mais je ne vois personne avec vous, quel est l'idiot qui peut laisser une jolie fille comme vous seule ? C'est impossible que ce soit Florian je connais ce looser depuis l'école primaire, il ne connaît rien aux filles. Moi j'aime les filles, je les aime toutes, une femme peut faire s'écrouler le plus grand des remparts d'un seul sourire. Sans les femmes nous ne serions rien, il faut les chérir comme le plus précieux des trésors. Si je pouvais un jour avoir autant de roses que…

Pendant sa présentation le jeune homme s'était rapproché du bord de sa chaise, en même temps que de la brune qui commençait à avoir peur. Était-il possible d'être aussi misérable que ce pauvre type ?

- Ok, c'est bon Martin, j'ai compris le…

- Marty, reprit-il d'un air charmeur

- Oui oui c'est ça Martin, au revoir. Au suivant !

Bref, il ne restait plus qu'une candidate, et si elle se révélait aussi folle que les précédents, les débuts de l'hôtel risquaient d'être difficiles. Hermione mettait à présent tous ses espoirs sur la plus jeune des postulants.

La candidate restante semblait être à peine majeure et portait un simple jean, des ballerines noires classiques et un t-shirt bleu uni. Ses cheveux tombaient en une masse de boucles rousses autour de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus jeune. Elle était habillée simplement et semblait heureusement avoir tout sa tête.

- Salut, je m'appelle Fanny. En général on me demande mon âge alors voilà, j'ai vingt ans je sais que c'est jeune mais comme vous l'êtes aussi je me suis dit que j'aurais peut être ma chance ici.

Fanny s'arrêta un instant pour observer la réaction d'Hermione qui lui fit simplement signe de continuer.

- J'ai eu mon bac l'année dernière et mes parents ne peuvent pas me payer des études donc depuis, j'enchaîne différents boulots. Je travaille en général dans des restaurants, je sais prendre les commandes et faire le service. J'ai aussi travaillé en usine, je ne suis pas feignante. Et… voilà je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Désolée.

- D'accord, merci. Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions sur toi ? Si tu avais pu choisir, quel métier aurais-tu choisi de faire ?

- J'aurais adoré être exploratrice, ou médecin. Répondu immédiatement la rousse.

- C'est un bon choix, moi aussi j'aurais voulu être médecin, lui répondit Hermione en souriant pour la rassurer.

Elle repensa aussitôt aux études du centre universitaire de médicomagie qu'elle avait dû refuser.

- Encore une dernière question : il existe des écoles qui ne coûtent pas très cher à Nashville, alors pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas tes études tout en travaillant un peu à côté ?

- Je n'habite pas assez près de Nashville pour aller étudier là-bas. Je viens d'un petit village et je dois me déplacer à vélo parce que je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter une voiture. Il me faut un travail pour partir enfin de chez mes parents.

- Bravo, dans ce cas. Tu va partir de chez tes parents, je t'engage ! Est-ce que tu as un endroit où loger près d'ici ? Si ça t'intéresse, il y a une chambre d'amis que j'ai aménagée dans l'appartement que je me suis réservé dans l'hôtel, je peux t'héberger un moment.

- Vraiment ? je suis prise ? Oh merci Mademoiselle Parker !

- Attend un peu avant de me remercier. Si tu acceptes le poste, tu devras t'occuper de tout, je t'apprendrais ce que je peux mais comme tu le vois je ne vais bientôt plus rien pouvoir faire. Je suis enceinte de presque cinq mois, c'est-à-dire qu'en ce moment j'ai mal au dos, je me cogne partout et je ne dois pas porter de charges lourdes. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à régler les derniers détails, et l'ouverture doit se faire le plus tôt possible. J'ai déjà pris les premières réservations pour dans dix jours, le neuf juillet, clarifia la jeune patronne. Contre toute attente, Fanny ne partit pas en courant mais sourit joyeusement.

- Je suis prête à faire tout ce que vous voudrez !

oo00oo

Quand Draco se réveilla, l'odeur de crêpe lui rappela tout de suite où il se trouvait. Seule une personne connaissait ce petit point faible capable de lui faire avouer tous ses secrets. Il se leva donc avec beaucoup de mal du canapé dans lequel il avait passé la nuit pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine. Ses vêtements étaient tous fripés, il avait la trace des quadrillages en tissu du canapé sur la joue et des courbatures pleins le dos, mais ce matin là il se sentait plus libre et en plus en sécurité que depuis des années !

En voyant son petit blond arriver, Alice sourit légèrement devant son air débraillé et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Avec le temps, elle avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui poser une question avant qu'il n'ai avalé son petit déjeuné. Elle s'assit donc simplement en face de lui et attendit qu'il engouffre la moitié de ses crêpes.

- Tu as bientôt fini, gamin ?

- Presque madame, est-ce que vous avez du jus de fruit ? Osa demander Draco, se sentant bien effronté devant la matrone.

- J'en ai. Il est dans le frigo, le grand coffre blanc à ta droite.

Puis voyant le plus jeune fouiller dans ses poches elle ajouta :

- Tu cherches ta baguette, peut être? C'est moi qui l'ai. Je ne voulais pas que tu dormes dessus, ce n'est pas une bonne habitude. Pour le jus de fruit, je pense que tu es capable de te lever de cette chaise et d'aller le chercher tout seul, il faut que tu apprennes à faire les choses sans magie, tu n'es pas handicapé !

Comme toujours, Draco grogna face à la privation de son bien, mais il ne dit rien et obéit. Alice, malgré son tempérament calme et sa voix douce, n'était absolument pas une personne à contredire.

- As-tu réfléchi à notre discussion d'hier soir ?

- Bien sûr. Selon vous j'ai le choix entre devenir ou ne pas devenir un mangemort. Mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer faire autre chose, jusqu'à il y à une semaine mon chemin était tout tracé et maintenant il faut que prenne une décision qui peut changer ma vie radicalement. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, je ne sais pas ce que je dois choisir !

- Calme-toi Draco, lui rétorqua Alice en lui attrapant le menton pour qu'il la regarde. Si je t'ai dis hier que je ne pouvais pas choisir à ta place c'est pour une raison simple : je pense que tu as déjà fait ton choix. Remémore toi tous les événements importants qui te sont arrivés depuis quelques années et vois tes réactions par rapport à ceux-ci. Les événements accompagnés de sentiments forts sont les plus importants. Tu ne peux pas te renier mon petit, tu as simplement peur de te l'avouer.

Alice étant toujours de bon conseil, Draco fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il se plongea dans le passé pour se souvenir de ses dix ans.

Tristesse. Le jour de son anniversaire, son père lui avait offert un balais pour enfants, un rappeltout et pleins d'autres cadeaux dont des livres de magie avancée. Mais le jouet qu'il avait apprécié le plus était un train électrique ajusté pour marcher à la magie. Il devait construire le parcourt à l'aide de rails emboîtables et poser le train dessus pour qu'il avance. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir su qui le lui avait envoyé, mais il se souvenait très bien du jour où Lucius l'avait vu jouer avec dans le grand salon. Son père était rentré avec des amis et l'avait surpris avec son train. Ils s'étaient tous moqués de lui et son père avait fait exploser le train en lui ordonnant d'aller dans sa chambre. En réponse à son père, il avait attaché ses chaussures les unes aux autres et les avait poussées à la main jusqu'à sa chambre.

Surprise. Quelques années plus tard il se souvint d'avoir entendu quelques Serdaigles chanter alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école de magie, et en s'approchant de la porte d'où venait la musique il avait pu apercevoir un groupe de cinq filles d'origine moldue. Ces filles n'avaient pas toutes le même âge mais elles chantaient toutes la même chanson étrange en bougeant les hanches d'une façon surprenante. Le rythme rapide de la chanson lui était étranger mais les paroles semblaient parler d'amour et répétaient « 'Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss's got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy your love's got me lookin, got me lookin so crazy your love» (Beyoncé, Crazy in Love). Il avait environs treize ans à cette époque, pourtant ce souvenir était très clair dans sa mémoire, c'est aussi grâce à cette période qu'il avait cessé de penser que les Serdaigles ne savaient pas s'amuser. Il était retourné plusieurs semaines devant cette salle pour écouter la musique ou regarder ces filles danser.

Peur. Peu avant ses seize ans il avait osé entrer dans le bureau de son père alors que celui-ci n'était pas présent. Ce jour là il cherchait un livre d'astronomie avancée pour pouvoir enfin battre Granger dans cette matière. Le risque était grand, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Ce souvenir était important, car c'était ce jour là précisément qu'il était tombé sur la Bible des familles de sang-purs : un manuel de savoir vivre sorcier. Dans cet ouvrage était consignées toutes les règles à suivre de sa naissance à sa mort, que ce soit en matière de savoir vivre ou de pensées. Bien qu'à l'époque il avait trouvé la grande majorité de ces règles parfaitement normales, il trouvait que la date de parution et le fait que rien n'ai changé depuis aussi longtemps un peu étrange : 1505. Certaines règles étaient difficiles à appliquer mais une seule règle le choqua : « Toute nourrice embauchée à la naissance d'un enfant doit être tuée le jour de sa majorité par ce même enfant, ou en cas de non possibilité par son tuteur et devant celui-ci ». Après quelques jours à se lamenter sur la probable mort future d'Alice il avait commencé à demander de l'argent à son père sans réellement l'utiliser. Il lui avait fallu deux ans pour réunir de quoi acheter un appartement pour Alice et payer quelques faussaires pour avoir de faux papiers, mais il l'avait sauvée.

Amour. Ce sentiment symbolisait sa faiblesse, et Hermione. Il avait pu ressentir cette émotion au moment où il l'avait vue reflétée dans ses yeux marron, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus tout les deux lors de la rentrée après avoir échangé des centaines de parchemins au cours de l'été. Il l'avait remarquée tout de suite quand il était arrivé sur le qua cause du bruit et des cris que faisaient la famille Weasley au complet. Hermione s'était laissée observer pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner pour le voir. En croisant son regard il eu l'impression que celui-ci s'était mis à briller. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur l'amour, Draco avait choisi de céder.

Incompréhension. Au contraire le lendemain des Aspics, après avoir passé la nuit à parcourir les moindres recoins du château à la recherche de sa petite-amie – ex-petite-amie se rappela-t-il – il avait croisé Potter. N'étant pas d'humeur joyeuse il n'avait pas cherché à l'ennuyer mais le Gryffondor l'avait retenu et lui avait tendu un courrier. Il n'y avait tout d'abord prêté aucun intérêt jusqu'à ce que Potter lui parle de sa meilleure amie disparue. Meilleure amie ? Hermione ? En plus son ennemi avait un regard étrange, plein de ruse, et tendait toujours l'enveloppe blanche vers lui. Draco avait fini par la prendre et il avait alors lu le message qu'Hermione avait laissé pour lui. Pour le moment, cette disparition l'avait déjà obligé à aller dans l'horrible cabane des Weasley pour chercher Potter.

Encore une fois Alice avait eu raison. En moins d'une minute, le Serpentard était passé par toutes les émotions et compris qu'il n'avait jamais respecté les règles que lui avait dictées son éducation.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup ce passage de Draco chez Alice, le petit blond découvre enfin la vie ! Et vous vous en pensez quoi ?

DANS LA SUITE : LES PREMIERS CLIENTS, LA VIE FACON MOLDUE ET COUP DE PIED AUX FESSES.

Audelie


	12. Ouverture du restaurant et Weasley

Bonjour tout le monde,

Vive les vacances et vive nouvel an ! J'ai oublié de posté plus tôt, mais pour ma défense je suis en pleines révisions de partiels et la nouvelle série Elementary est super prenante ^^

J'en profite aussi pour lancer une gros merci à mes reviewers réguliers qui me rendent heureuse chaque semaine.

Pour les guests :

Pompei : C'est vrai que Draco évolue au fur et à mesure, il se retrouve face à la vie et doit prendre ses décisions ! La vie d'étudiant est finie Mais je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien et il est bien entouré ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit message !

Lyrmia: J'adore tes reviews, je sais vraiment ce que tu pense. Moi aussi j'adore Alice, elle est complexe et moldue mais sait se faire entendre ! ^^ Hermione embaucher Marty, pas possible c'est un malade ce type ! Je ne sais pas quand Hermione accouchera mais oui elle ne pourra bientôt plus bouger, je ne me suis jamais autant intéressée à la grossesse que depuis que j'écris cette fiction. C'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires.

Guest : J'adore Draco quand il est méchant avec tout le monde sauf quelques personnes bien choisies. Je retiens tes propositions de prénoms.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Hermione est enceinte de jumeaux et vit seule dans un ancien hôtel en Amérique à côté de Nashville. Elle à embauché Fanny, qui ne sait rien faire mais parait motivée. De son côté Draco Malfoy est allé trouver son ancienne nourrice pour lui demander conseil quand à son avenir. Il vient de s'apercevoir qu'il n'a jamais réellement respecté les règles de sang pur, il a toujours su contourner les ordres ou se faire discret._

**Ouverture du restaurant et Weasley**

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, la semaine suivante fut très remplie pour elle et sa nouvelle employée Fanny. Elles eurent tout juste le temps d'acheter les derniers meubles, serviettes, peignoirs, savons et miroirs, de tout monter et accrocher, nettoyer une dizaine de fois les chambres et d'organiser la décoration, mais seulement grâce à une organisation millimétrée. Elles avaient enchaîné toutes sortes de courses et de rendez-vous du matin au soir, qui ne leur laissaient que dix minutes pour manger avant de repartir. Hermione avait eu de la chance en engageant Fanny, car non seulement la jeune femme était débrouillarde et pleine de bonne volonté mais elle connaissait également beaucoup de monde dans les environs. Quelques uns de ses nombreux amis étaient passés aider pendant la semaine et la brune avait rencontré un jeune homme du nom de Jack - ami du cousin de Fanny, à moins que ce soit cousin d'un ami ? – commis dans une cuisine de la ville voisine qui ne s'entendait absolument pas avec son chef de cuisine. Après s'être renseigné auprès des autres amis présents sur ses qualifications ainsi que sur son sérieux, elle lui avait proposé la place de cuisinier et d'homme à tout faire et avait ainsi engagé la troisième partie de son trio. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de faire la fine bouche, l'hôtel ouvrait dans quelques jours et si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver elle-même aux fourneaux, enceinte de cinq mois, il lui fallait quelqu'un.

Quand le lundi arriva Jack avait pris ses marques et choisi les plats qu'il voulait mettre à la carte. Sa promotion de simple commis à chef l'effrayait certes, mais il aimait la cuisine et Hermione lui avait acheté toutes sortes de livres de cuisine. Elle en avait profité pour y glisser quelques recettes volées à Molly Weasley, qu'elle jugeait bien meilleures que les recettes des chefs cinq étoiles. La cuisine de Molly avait aussi l'avantage de pouvoir être faite en de grandes quantités sans y passer quinze minutes par assiette, ce qui ravit Jack.

Lundi matin, les visages du cuisinier, de Fanny et de Hermione montraient qu'aucun n'avait vraiment dormi, mais tout le monde était près à accueillir leurs premiers clients. Jack était en cuisine depuis sept heures pour préparer quelques amuses-bouches à poser dans le hall d'entrée puis il s'attaqua au repas de midi quand Hermione lui eu transmis le nombre de couverts prévus. Hermione vérifia pour la quarantième fois l'état des chambres et se posta avec Fanny à la réception pour accueillir les clients avec le sourire:

- Bonjour, Hermione Parker, pour vous servir. A quel nom est votre réservation?

- Mr Baxton, répondit le client un peu austère.

- Baxton, deux nuits avec petits déjeuners et souper c'est exact ?

- Oui.

- Bien, vous êtes chambre vingt-trois. Fanny va vous y conduire, conclu Hermione en gardant le sourire.

Elle se prit à espérer que tous les clients ne soient pas à l'image des premiers quand Florian passa la tête par la porte de la salle de restaurant :

- Salut Parky, comment ça ce passe ?

- Salut ! Ça va, pour le moment je n'ai reçu qu'un couple, il ne m'en reste donc plus que seize. Tu sais que la porte est face à moi ? Par où tu es rentré ?

- Ah ah, mystère… fit Florian en haussant les sourcils. Je suis passé voir si j'avais du souci à me faire niveau concurrence avec ton petit nouveau. Ça devrait aller.

- Jack ? Il ne s'en sort pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il avait juste du mal avec la présentation des assiettes je l'ai aidé. Sa cuisine n'a pas l'air mauvaise mais pas trop compliquée.

- Oui c'est ce que je voulais, je ne veux pas dépenser trop d'argent pour la nourriture, je suis au bout de mes économies. Et puis c'est un hôtel ici, pour le restaurant ils n'ont qu'à traverser la rue et aller chez toi n'est ce pas ?

- Exactement ! répliqua Florian en lui plaquant un bisou sur la tempe. Je te laisse à tes clients, un bus complet vient d'arriver.

- Oui. Et merci pour Jack ! Bonjour Madame, vous avez une réservation ?

La grande majorité des clients étaient sympathiques, des petits vieux de passage pour se promener dans les villages voisins ou des groupes de jeunes qui ne pouvaient se payer une semaine d'hôtel en plein Nashville.

Les vieilles dames étaient toutes ébahies de la voir travailler avec un si gros ventre, elles lui recommandaient des tisanes et voulaient savoir comment elle allait en permanence. Comme si elle allait accoucher, là maintenant, et non dans quatre mois ! Madame Maroch était sans aucun doute la pire de toutes, elle était venue à Glassboro pour accompagner son mari mais avait mal au dos alors elle se levait pour déjeuner avec les groupes du troisième âge mais passait sa journée à lire au salon ou à suivre Hermione de pièce en pièce. Dès le premier jour, la brunette aurait pu écrire la biographie complète de la vieille dame, de ses deux maris à chacun de ses enfants et petits enfants. Une vraie pipelette.

Les jeunes quand à eux ne posaient pas de problèmes, Hermione ne les voyait pratiquement pas. Ils se levaient vers midi, déjeunaient et disparaissaient pour ne rentrer que tôt le matin après un journée à Nashville passée à faire les magasins ou à aller à des concerts. Une vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre.

oo00oo

Chez Alice Mattews l'ambiance n'était pas plus calme. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Draco Malfoy était installé sur son canapé et elle lui avait confisqué sa baguette pour être certaine qu'il ne l'utilise pas « sans le faire exprès » et attire des mangemorts chez elle. Depuis longtemps maintenant, le rendez-vous de Draco avec Voldemort était passé, et comme le plus blond des deux ne s'y était pas présenté il se savait devenu indésirable. Il aurait pu s'excuser pour un ou deux jours de retard, mais après trois semaines même le mage noir avait compris que le jeune Malfoy ne viendrait pas le rejoindre. Draco ne pouvait maintenant plus rentrer chez lui. Et malgré ce que lui disait Alice, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dormir sur le petit canapé de l'appartement. Son dos ne le supporterait pas.

- Draco ! cria Alice depuis la cuisine. Je t'ai demandé d'aller chercher le pain il y à dix minutes !

- Oui oui, j'y vais, râla le blond, mais il attrapa tout de même le porte monnaie de sa nourrice pour aller à la boulangerie comme il avait appris à le faire depuis six longs jours.

- Et tu repliera ta couverture en rentrant, il est hors de question qu'elle reste comme ça toute la journée !

Ça non plus il ne le supporterait pas toute sa vie.

En trois semaines, Alice l'avait obligé à venir faire les courses avec elle dans un supermarché. Draco n'avait pas trouvé dans cette activité ce qui pouvait rendre si super une virée dans un magasin. En plus, le-dit magasin était rempli de moldus et il avait du promener le landau en fer pendant une heure ! Elle l'avait aussi forcé à tenir le panier de linge pendant qu'elle même étendait culottes et chemises sur le fil, et elle lui avait appris à passer l'aspirateur. L'aspirateur lui plaisait bien mais pour le reste, il s'en serait bien passé. L'électronique était devenu le passe temps favori de Draco. Il s'amusait à démonter et à essayer de remonter le moindre appareil électronique de l'appartement. Le réveil, les lampes, la télécommande, la radio, le sèche-cheveux… La plupart des objets fonctionnant à l'électricité ou sur piles était passés sous les doigts plus ou moins habiles du jeune homme.

La radio et le téléphone permettaient de parler à distance, et avec les téléphones portables il était même possible de contacter une personne sans avoir de cheminée à porté de main ! Les lampes faisaient quant à elles apparaître de la lumière sans pour autant qu'il s'agisse de flammes. Le globe en verre était certes aussi brûlant, mais un simple bouton amenait la lumière dans toute la pièce alors que les torches n'éclairaient certainement pas aussi bien. Et pour être honnête, Draco avait toujours été un peu effrayé par les ombres projetées sur les murs. Les moldus avait créé des moyens d'obtenir ce que la magie apportait aux sorciers, ils avaient même réussi à faire mieux dans certains domaines. Et la technologie pouvait s'expliquer, contrairement à la magie.

Dans le monde magique il s'était souvent demandé d'où venaient les choses qu'il pouvait faire apparaître, et où partait ce qu'il faisait disparaître. Des objets disparaissaient d'un simple Evanesco, comme la poussière avec les sorts de nettoyage. Dans le monde moldu, l'aspirateur faisait disparaître la poussière, elle rentrait dans le tuyau pour aller dans le bac transparent à l'arrière de l'appareil. Il pouvait tout voir et ça l'émerveillait.

Sa nourrice lui permettait de rester chez elle autant de temps qu'il le désirait à condition qu'il lui obéisse. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler d'Harry Potter et de ses responsabilités, elle le poussait à retourner parler au Survivant.

Ce qu'il fini par faire, en enfant bien élevé.

Draco transplanna donc une deuxième fois près du grand chêne des Weasley, et il marcha vers la maison bancale qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approcher à moins de vingt mètre de la bâtisse, contrairement à la dernière fois, et se retrouva projeté tête la première, le nez dans la terre. Les Weasley avaient, semble-t-il choisi l'option « Renforcer le bouclier » proposée par Ronald.

A terre, les chevilles et les poignets ficelées dans son dos dans une position ni confortable ni aristocratique, Draco vit approcher deux paires de jambes.

- Tiens tiens George, mais ne serai-ce pas notre blondinet préféré ?

- Mais si mais si, il s'agit bien du petit Malfoy…

- … Qui n'est plus un Malfoy !

- Tout à fait mon cher Fred, mais il reste le premier cobaye de notre…

- … bouclier anti-intrus, breveté et vendu par Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

- Hey Weasley et Weasley, quand vous aurez fini votre publicité vous pourriez me détacher ! Je suis venu voir Potter, pas manger de la boue !

- Oh il parle ! il faudrait régler ce problème avec…

- … un bâillon, qui se déclencherait en même temps que les…

- … cordes, et qui ciblerait la bouche du prisonnier.

- Mais il faut penser à un tissu aéré, pour qu'il puisse tout de même respirer !

- C'est évident ! Peux-tu attraper ses jambes, qu'on l'amène à maman ?

* * *

J'accepte toujours d'avoir votre avis ;)

DANS LA SUITE : CHAPITRE 100% DRACO !

Promis dans le 12, Draco prend sa décision... Et on verra aussi où en est la guerre !

Audelie


End file.
